Providence
by FlsNmDeGr
Summary: As the last of a powerful clan dies, his creation sets off to find a worthy successor to the great Kekkei Mora, Kamiton. Meanwhile, the gods themselves have their own plans. All revolves around one Naruto Uzumaki. AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other manga, anime, etc. that may be mentioned or referenced in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.
1. Prologue

" _Kamiton: Flash Arc!_ " " _Hyoton: Swallow Snow Storm!_ " In the midst of a battlefield, a flock of frozen swallows flies towards a barrage of lightning. The two attacks nearly collide. The swallows dodge the bolts of death and fly towards the one who cast them out of his fingertips. The lightning, however, stays on target, aiming for the heart of the man who summoned the swallows of ice.

The one whose fingers shot the deadly bolts is named **Hitori Ichikami** , a member of the **Ichikami Clan** , a clan full of powerful shinobi wielding the godly bloodline of the _Kamiton_ , the most powerful bloodline aside from the _Rinnegan_ and its predecessor, the _Rinne-Sharingan_. The man who summoned the ice swallows is named **Tsuihito Yuki** , an ex-member of the **Yuki Clan** , a clan who holds the _Hyoton_ bloodline, the power to control ice.

Tsuihito was banished from the Yuki Clan after failing to assassinate the Clan Head and his family. What many don't realize is that Tsuihito is actually a mole for the **Uchiha Clan** , a great clan full of powerful warriors and the ones who have the _Sharingan_ bloodline, a powerful _Dojutsu_ that grants the Uchiha several special powers, such as casting nigh-unbreakable _Genjutsu_ or being able to copy non-bloodline jutsus, mainly _Ninjutsu_. The clan is also formidable in _Taijutsu_ with their _Uchiha Interceptor Fist_ style.

The Uchiha could not spare any resources to beat the Yuki Clan into submission, as they were too focused on battling against their long-time rival, the **Senju Clan**. So, they hired someone from the Yuki to spy on the clan and to kill the Clan Head so that the Uchiha can kill them off while they are weakened. This includes killing off the mole, but Tsuihito did not need to know that.

After failing his mission, Tsuihito was banished and the Uchiha cut off ties with him by having one of their members seal away his memory using the _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ , the evolved form of their precious eyes, as they could not afford a fight to preserve their numbers in preparation for a battle against the Senju. However, soon after his memories were sealed, he came into contact with a rogue Uchiha, though no knows who this Uchiha was. This person countered the Mangekyo's influence and told Tsuihito of how the Uchiha betrayed him. Angry, Tsuihito went after any Uchiha he saw, carefully avoiding any groups that were too large for him to take on. Eventually, the Uchiha Clan learned of his exploits and decided to hire someone in order to kill him, as they were too busy fighting off the Senju.

The person they hired was Hitori Ichikami of the Ichikami Clan. The Ichikami were a fearsome clan with a bloodlust that rivaled that of the **Kaguya Clan** , which are famous, or rather, infamous for their bloodthirsty ways, as well as their _Shikotsumyaku_ , the _Dead Bone Pulse_ , which allows them to have absurd control over their bones, using them as weapons and shields. Fitting for a clan that always seems to want endless war.

While the Kaguya had their bone powers, the Yuki with powers over ice, and the Uchiha and **Hyuga** with their fancy eyes, no bloodline less than the legendary Rinnegan could rival the power of the _Kamiton_. It is a bloodline that allows one to not only utilize all other bloodlines, except the dojutsus, it also allows users to easily create new and powerful jutsus. However, most Kamiton techniques are suicide techniques, which those with the bloodline use in order to keep their bloodline within the clan, similar to how the Hyuga have the _Caged Bird Seal_ on their Branch members in order to preserve the _Byakugan_ and how the Uchiha never marry outside the clan to keep the Sharingan to themselves.

This leads us to this unfortunate battle. When Hitori was sent to kill Tsuihito, he succeeded, or so he thought. As an act of revenge, Tsuihito traveled to the Ichikami Clan Compound several months later and silently killed almost all of the clan's members. Almost, because Hitori was one of the few awake that night to guard the compound. Unfortunately, even with the Ichikami's powerful bloodline, the night guards were quickly dispatched, as the majority were fresh out of training, being assigned guard duty as their first official mission. Another unfortunate circumstance was that none of the Ichikami were on missions that month, as the Uchiha and the Senju were currently at a stalemate after both their Clan Heads, **Tajima Uchiha** and **Butsuma Senju** , died in battle, and no other clan had enough funds to hire them due to their own feuds.

Hitori was the only survivor of the massacre, and that leads us to this battle…

* * *

"Tsuihito!", Hitori yells at his enemy, the killer of his clan. It was supposed to be a peaceful day- well, as peaceful as times can get during the **Warring States Era** \- with no worries about anyone being foolish enough to cause _too much_ trouble. Unfortunately, Life decided that it was going to be, as the **Nara Clan** would say, 'troublesome' today. First, the entire clan gets massacred. Next, the guards, including himself, were quickly dispatched after coming into contact with the enemy. And now, here he was, fighting against _Tsuihito Yuki_ of all people, someone who he presumed was dead, killed by his own hands.

'It seems that I must finish what I started half a year ago', Hitori thought. After shooting out _Flash Arcs_ that failed to counter Tsuihito's _Swallow Snow Storm_ , he prepared to use his final techniques.

On the other hand, Tsuihito was struck by several bolts of lightning. One of the weaker bolts struck his heart, weakening it and himself.

'It seems that no matter who wins this battle, both of us will perish'. Tsuihito thought. However, he did not care whether or not he died, for his wishes were already fulfilled. The Ichikami Clan is all but extinct with only a single member left and he had faith that the Senju would defeat those blasted Uchiha.

Suddenly, after flashing through several hand seals, Hitori cried out, " _Kamiton: White Tiger's Breath!_ " White mist spills out from Hitori's lips.

'This jutsu…', Tsuihito thought gravely, 'This was the jutsu he used to defeat me before. However, even with this mist blocking my vision, I can tell that his chakra levels are low, perhaps even lower than mine. If he stays awake long enough, however, he can steal my chakra to replenish his own reserves.'

Unbeknownst to him, Hitori was not, in fact, using this jutsu to just kill him. No, after exhaling the mist, Hitori used genjutsu to hide his activation of the _Eight Blessings_. Whereas the _Eight Gates_ were used for attack, the _Eight Blessings_ were used for healing.

'Where is he now?', Tsuihito thought, narrowing his eyes. Then he heard it.

" _Kamiton: Eschaton_ "

'NO! Surely he wouldn't dare kill himself just to take me out!', Tsuihito thought. Before he could panic, the _White Tiger's Breath_ mist dispersed, revealing the scorching beam of light flying towards him.

'It seems I was wrong', Tsuihito thought, dying with no regrets as the laser hit him full force. The resulting explosion was so large and powerful, that even the Kaguya wouldn't dare go near that battleground, especially seeing that the explosion probably killed anyone worthy of fighting anyways.

As the mountain-sized explosion died down, the badly burned and crippled body of Hitori Ichikami could be seen, creating a Dragon hand seal to activate the _Eighth Stage_ of the Eight Blessings.

"Even if I were to die, the Ichikami would live on", he rasped out, using his Blessings to heal his body enough to perform the _Final Blessing_. Using his chakra and will alone, he used the Eighth Blessing to perform one last act. He created life.

The creation blinked the yellow orbs it had for eyes and looked down at its creator. It raised a black appendage to caress its creator's burned cheek and seemed to smile a sad smile at him, showing off a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. The creation knows that his creator gave up his life in order to create him and to preserve the _Kamiton_. It doesn't mind though, as, with its creation, it has gained the memories of its creator and experience of its creator.

"Rest now, _Father_. Rest, knowing that I will fulfill the purpose that you've created me for: to find a worthy successor for the _Kamiton_. I swear, that I will fulfill my duty, even if takes ten years or even a hundred", the creation rasped out.

"I know you will, I have faith in you," Hitori rasped out, "Go now, and complete the task you have been given. Go, and recreate the Ichikami Clan. I wish you the best of luck, my _Son_. I wish you all the good luck in the world... **Zetsu**." With those words, **Zetsu** left as his Father breathed his last. In death, Hitori could care less about how all of this was essentially caused by the Uchiha. After all, he believed that the Senju would take care of them. Oh, if only he know of what was to come…

* * *

"What should we call this village, **Madara**?" "I believe that our village should be called... **Konohagakure** , **The** **Village Hidden by the Tree Leaves**."


	2. Chapter 1: History So Far

Years have passed since that day. Zetsu has traveled far and wide across the **Elemental Nations** searching for anyone who he has deemed worthy of the Kamiton _Kekkei Mora_. Sticking to the shadows, he has spied on many powerful individuals, yet he has not met anyone powerful who was neither arrogant nor an asshole. Even the more benevolent of the strong have some 'taint'.

Zetsu found one person that may have been worthy of the Kamiton. So, in order to find out if **Hashirama Senju** was worthy, Zetsu granted the Senju a minuscule amount of the Kamiton's power, allowing him to use _Mokuton_. Based on the man's personality and goals, Zetsu believed that Hashirama would have been a wonderful person to give Kamiton.

However, that idea was quickly snuffed out as by the time Zetsu returned from scouting out any more potential successors, Hashirama already married **Mito Uzumaki** and had children.

In order to keep balance within the Senju's family, Zetsu decided not to give Hashirama and any of his future children the Kamiton, lest those already born without it become jealous of their younger siblings.

* * *

Decades have passed since then. Hashirama died during what was known as **The First Shinobi World War** or **The First Great Shinobi War**. He also sealed all the **Biju** into vessels known as _**Jinchuriki**_ and (foolishly) gave each _major_ village one or two, including a minor village known as **Takigakure** , or **The Village Hidden by a Waterfall**. His brother, **Tobirama Senju** , a master of _Suiton_ jutsu, also died during that war, but not before he was titled _**Nidaime Hokage**_ of Konoha, with Hashirama being the _**Shodaime**_.

Tobirama's student, **Hiruzen Sarutobi** , was appointed _**Sandaime Hokage**_ after the death of his sensei. As the years went by, he became a powerful shinobi and Kage, earning himself the title of _**God of Shinobi**_ , a title that, before, was only held by Hashirama himself.

During the time passed, no one since Hashirama has been worthy of the Kekkei Mora. No matter where he looked, Zetsu couldn't find anyone even _remotely_ worthy of the Kamiton. Not even Hashirama's future family had the potential.

It was only during **The Third Shinobi World War** that Zetsu found someone who he thought had the potential to be a proper successor. So, like Hashirama, Zetsu gave **Minato Namikaze** a taste of the Kamiton, giving the future _**Yondaime**_ two Kamiton jutsus in seal form: the _Rasengan_ ( _Spiralling Sphere_ ) and the _Hiraishin_ ( _Flying Thunder God_ ). Though, Minato still had to figure out _how_ to actually _use_ them.

Nevertheless, by giving Minato these two powerful techniques, Zetsu unintentionally gave him the means to defeat an army of **Iwagakure** , **The Village Hidden by Rocks/Stone** , shinobi, earning him a 'Flee On Sight Order' in the **Bingo Book** , and gaining the ire of many, if not all Iwa shinobi.

After the end of the Third War, Minato was appointed Yondaime by Hiruzen. The entire village of Konohagakure cheered and celebrated this event, with many looking forward to the future of the village now that it had a powerful, charismatic, and se- _handsome_ (I will not let this story be corrupted by _fangirls_. *Shudders*) Hokage. Zetsu, too, admired this man, and cam close to introducing himself, explaining his background and father's wishes, and giving Minato the bloodline outright.

However, there were _very_ few who were skeptical about having Minato as their Kage and even _fewer_ who were outraged. Those who… _disliked_ the idea of Minato as the Yondaime included a certain serpentine _**Sannin**_.

* * *

"This is outrageous! _I_ was supposed to be the next Hokage, not some young _brat_! You even said that I was going to be the next one, sensei!", screamed an uncharacteristically enraged **Orochimaru** , who was normally calm, collected, and preferred underhanded tactics instead of direct confrontation unless necessary.

In this case, the Snake Sannin deemed it necessary.

"I know that I once said you would be my successor to the hat, Orochimaru, but one cannot deny the sheer amount of charisma that Minato has, as well as the love that the general populace has for him. His _Will of Fire_ burns brightly", explained an aging Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Oh, not again with this nonsensical 'Will of Fire'. The Will of Fire is naught but an idea, an idea that I doubt would actually manifest itself in reality. Unless I see undeniable proof that such a thing actually exists, I would believe in it as much as I believe that a _**Daimyo**_ would eat his own money."

"I know that you believe that the Will of Fire is nothing but a useless idea, however, one cannot simply deny that, even if it did _not_ exist, the placebo of believing in it certainly shows visible effects."

"Bah! I must go to my laboratory lest you start spouting even _more_ nonsense. Just know that this conversation is not over." Orochimaru storms out of the room leaving Hiruzen to sigh and think about how to solve this problem.

Just as Hiruzen gets up to leave, his longtime friend and former advisor, **Danzo Shimura** , enters the room.

"How much did you hear?", Hiruzen asks, already thinking about how much Danzo actually heard.

"I heard enough. Although I agree with Orochimaru that someone more experienced should take up the mantle of Hokage, I cannot deny that I also agree with you, if only somewhat. A Hokage should not only have years of experience, of which that Minato boy does not have enough of, but a Hokage must also be adored by the masses, lest we have a mass protest, or worse, a coup. Such an event would not only weaken, if not destroy the village, but it would also paint us in a bad light, and would no doubt cause our enemies to be enticed into attack us while we are down. Speaking of bad lighting, have you heard the recent rumors regarding Orochimaru?"

"What rumors do you speak of? There are many rumors surrounding my student, most of which are disturbing and untrue, such as the disgusting rumor that he is a pedophile."

"I concur with the notion that _that_ particular rumor is nothing but what it is, a rumor. If there is one thing that your student is, it is not a pedophile. No, the rumor I am asking you about is the one in which people believe that Orochimaru has been kidnapping children from orphanages to use for his experiments."

"Yes, I have been hearing about this, and I have been finding it strange that a few orphan children have gone missing lately, but I have been down in Orochimaru's labs occasionally, and not once did I ever see a human body younger than a teenager, nor did I ever see a body that belonged to that of someone from our village."

"While I may have trust in your judgment on this matter, I would still like to ask your permission to investigate this rumor as a precautionary measure, lest it turns out to be true and come back to bite us."

"If I were still Hokage, I would give you my permission to deploy your **ROOT** shinobi to investigate. I would even consider it an A- to S-Rank mission. However, because I am no longer the Hokage of Konoha, I no longer have power over this. The person you should be asking is Minato, but I doubt he would sanction the investigation. The shinobi populous still think that you believe in the idea that all shinobi are disposable tools that should have no emotions. That includes Minato."

"Yes, I agree that I have been severely blinded by my beliefs in the past. I must thank you for preventing me from treading deeper down a darker path."

"You are welcome, old friend. Back to the topic at hand, I severely doubt that you would be able to convince Minato to sanction this investigation _alone_. However, if _both_ of us were to ask him, I have little doubt that he would disagree, especially considering the trust that boy has in me. That amount of trust is only usurped by the amount of trust he has in his sensei, **Jiraiya**."

"Perhaps you could convince the Toad Sage to agree with me, and to convince Minato to agree as well."

"An excellent idea, but by the time Jiraiya gets back for his report, it would most likely be too late. Therefore, the task falls to us."

"Very well, Hiruzen. I trust your judgment on this matter."

And so the two conspired an idea to convince the Yondaime to give his permission for Danzo to send his ROOT to investigate the snake's den.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zetsu is currently spying on the beloved Yondaime Hokage.

'So far', he thought, 'This is going well, this boy is doing well. Although I will still hold from giving him the bloodline for a few years, just in case he dies and the power is wasted.'

And so Zetsu continues to keep watch on the Namikaze orphan.

Zetsu collects his memories of the Yondaime. An orphan boy that declared his desire to become Hokage during his time in the academy, becoming rivals with **Kushina Uzumaki** , his current wife, who shared the same dream. As he grew, so did his power. One day, while Minato was sleeping, Zetsu planted the idea of a seal version of two Kamiton jutsu, Rasengan and Hiraishin, into his brain. Years later, the Hiraishin was perfected, with Rasengan being incomplete, yet near perfection. Then during the war, he got some students.

 **Kakashi Hatake** , son of **Sakumo Hatake** , the _**White Fang**_ of Konoha, who committed seppuku after a 'failed' mission, causing Kakashi incredible grief and to pursue an **ANBU** career to suppress his emotions. He gained a "The mission comes first, always" mentality, at least until both of his friends and teammates died.

 **Rin Nohara** , a **Medic Nin** who had a crush on her teammate, Kakashi. She was kidnapped by **Kirigakure** , **The Village Hidden by Mist** , in order to be used as a sacrificial _**Jinchuriki**_ for the **Sanbi** , a turtle-like _**Biju**_. She was to have the Sanbi purposely badly sealed within her and sent back to her village, where the Sanbi would easily escape and cause major damage. However, before the final stage of the plan could take place, Kakashi found the Kiri group along with Rin, killing the shinobi. As he prepared to use _Chidori_ ( _One Thousand Birds_ ), Rin sacrificed herself by impaling herself on the attack.

 **Obito Uchiha** , a goofball and black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. He was disliked by Kakashi for his carefree attitude and had a crush on Rin, which bloomed into love. During a mission to Kannabi Bridge, Obito was crushed by a boulder and gave his surviving Sharingan eye to Kakashi, who lost one of his during an attack.

Kakashi is the only surviving member of Team Minato, other than Minato, of course. After losing so many loved ones, he became extremely depressed and returned to ANBU. He would later gain a porn addiction and start reading the famous porn book **Icha Icha** , written by Jiraiya, who would do… _research_ for notes on his next story.

All in all, his Minato sure meets some interesting people. _He_ is an interesting person himself. Though, his wife might be even more interesting, considering the fact that she is the **Kyuubi's** Jinchuriki.

Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last few Uzumaki after **Uzushiogakure** , **The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides** , fell. She has special _Chakra Chains_ and, due to her Uzumaki blood, can live longer than most (Naturally, of course. She can still die before then. She _is_ a kunoichi).

* * *

It has been smooth sailing so far. The Yondaime is in his prime, his wife is pregnant, and the Elders haven't bothered him in quite some time. Not even Danzo came to bother him yet.

Zetsu has decided to cut some time off. He decided that he would give Minato the Kamiton a few days after his son would be born. Zetsu believes it's a boy because he has Kamiton Chakra as his blood, therefore he could use the bloodline to see the top 5 most likely outcomes of any event he desires. The most likely outcome of these 5 is that the child will be born a boy. The least likely is that it will be female. Although, just because the baby being male is the most likely outcome doesn't mean that it has a 100% chance of being male.

Zetsu is starting to believe that Minato is _the one_. At least, that was until the Kyuubi attack.


	3. Chapter 2: Planning For The Future

In the streets of Konohagakure, a pair of of drunk, angry villagers chase down a small child. Who is this small child? One **Naruto Uzumaki**.

They chase him in the night, through paths and alleyways, until he has nowhere left to run. Seeing that he's run into a dead-end, he turns around hoping that he has enough time to exit the alleyway and continue running from the mob. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

The pair of drunks close in on him, knowing that the boy had no escape route. As they close in, they start beating the boy mercilessly, punching with their fists, smaching their bottles on his head, cutting him with shards of broken glass. One of the men, a shinobi, begins hacking at him with his kunai.

"Damn you demon!" "For the Yondaime!" "Return to hell!" They would yell these things and more as they wail on the boy.

A few minutes after they began their assault, a group of special ANBU, **ROOT** , descends on them.

The ROOT shinobi begin executing those who've said the term "demon" or anything similar, while others were quickly incapacitated and arrested. The shinobi within the group pretended to be helping, but by then it was too late, and they too were either killed or taken into custody.

After the chaos settled down, the ROOT members left, with the last one taking Naruto into his arms and heading towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

Within the tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage after the Yondaime's death at the hands of the Kyuubi, watched on his crystal ball, mourning at the event.

'Oh Naruto…', he thought.

Behind him, Danzo watches.

"I've told you many times, Hiruzen, that announcing the boy's Jinchuriki status would lead to such abuse. How many times have I had to remind you?", Danzo asks.

"Too many", the Hokage replies, "Too many times. I should have listened to you. If not for me, then the boy wouldn't have to deal with such scorn. If not for me, then he wouldn't have to deal with the abuse. If not for me, he wouldn't have to survive on his own in the streets after being kicked out of the orphanage. If not for-"

"Enough, Hiruzen. Wallowing in self-pity will not help this situation."

"I know, but-"

"It is not too late to do something. If you wish to atone for this, do something for the boy. I know you consider him a second grandson. Why not give him a gift? Tomorrow is his birthday, is it not?"

"Yes, it is, but it's also the Kyuubi Festival tomorrow. While the people celebrate the supposed weakening of the Kyuubi, Naruto will be shunned, perhaps even beaten, during the event… and it will be much worse than today."

"Yes, but you are the Hokage. You have the power to prevent such an occurrence. Why not use it?"

"Because doing so would make it seem like favoritism. The most I could do is give him an apartment and an allowance, the latter of which I've already done."

"An excuse if I've ever heard one. If not that, why not make him a ninja?"

"An excellent idea, but I doubt he would be popular in the Academy. They might even try to sabotage him, forcefully making him the dead last."

"Then give Naruto to me. I will train him", states Danzo.

"That too is a wonderful idea, however, Naruto would not be able to handle such intense training. Even if he were, he does not have enough darkness within him to be an effective ROOT or even ANBU shinobi", Hiruzen counters.

"Then have someone teach him, then give him to me."

"Any suggestions on who to apprentice him?"

"The Yondaime's student, Kakashi Hatake. He is an excellent shinobi to teach the boy, even with his severe slothfulness. And I know that he is one of the few who do not dislike the boy."

"Yes, he would be a marvelous sensei, but there is also the matter of the council."

"Yes, those fools would no doubt want him to remain uneducated and without power. They would sooner screech at you to reconsider 'giving the demon what he wants', those buffoons", Danzo says.

"Yes, I have no doubt they would do that, or worse. However, I do believe that some of the shinobi portion of the council would vote for the idea, if not only to spite the civilian portion", Hiruzen says.

"Indeed. **Fugaku** , the Uchiha Clan Head, would no doubt vote for the idea. The Yondaime was his best friend after all. Ironically, his younger son, **Sasuke** , is friends with Naruto. That, and he is one of the few to know Naruto's lineage. The same goes for **Inoichi** , **Shikaku** , and **Choza** , the **Yamanaka** , Nara, and **Akimichi** Clan Heads, respectively."

" **Tsume** , the **Inuzuka Clan** Head, will vote yes, as she knows the sacrifice that the boy is making. That, and her clan values family, and they no doubt consider Naruto as their family. He is friends with Tsume's children, after all. **Shibi** , the **Aburame Clan** Head, will vote yes, as he can relate to the feeling of being shunned by your peers for something inside you."

" **Hiashi** is the only Clan Head to worry about, as his clan is one of the most influential, rivaling the Uchiha Clan. The Hyuuga are known for their pride, and some of the Hyuuga's **Main Family** have been in the mobs before. Although, there is the chance that they may vote yes, as some members of the **Branch Family** , as well as the Clan Heir, **Hinata Hyuuga** , and Hiashi's wife have taken a liking to Naruto."

"Yes. Even if the civilian portion demand otherwise, with those votes, Naruto would be able to become Kakashi's student. We must also consider the outlier of the civilian portion. That ramen stand owner, **Teuchi Ichiraku** , would vote yes, as Naruto is a family friend and one of their best customers. That adds an extra point to the table, which means that votes would be equal, considering Hiashi votes no."

"In the event that Hiashi votes no for our proposal and the votes end in a tie, the decision would ultimately fall to the Elders, including me. I, of course, would vote yes. **Koharu** and **Homura** would vote yes, as they trust my judgement."

"Yes, this will certainly work out in our favor."

* * *

As the two old men finish discussing their decision, ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake enters the room, a bloody and beaten Naruto in his arms.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama", he greets, "Naruto's been attacked again, though not as severe as before."

"So it seems", the Sandaime replies.

"Hiruzen, tell him", Danzo says to the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?", asks Kakashi.

"I want you to become Naruto's personal sensei."

"...What?"

"I said, I want you to become Naruto's sensei."

"...No", Kakashi answers.

Hiruzen sighs. "And why not?", he asks.

"Hokage-sama, I am not fit to be a sensei, and I have too many duties to even have the time to teach him", Kakashi replies.

"I believe you did not hear your Hokage correctly, **Inu** ", Danzo says.

"Yes. ANBU Captain Inu, I am giving you an _S-Rank_ _mission_ to become Naruto Uzumaki's sensei", the old Hokage demands.

"But Hokage-sama-", Kakashi tries to retort.

"No 'buts'. Unless you would like to oppose your Hokage?"

"...No, Hokage-sama. I will teach Naruto Uzumaki", Kakashi gives in.

"Excellent", Danzo says, "Now to deal with that damnable council."

"Unfortunately", the Hokage says somberly. "Inu, I want you to bring **Dr. Yoiisha** here to heal Naruto. I trust the doctors at the hospital with Naruto as much as I trust the Academy teachers with him. After that, go inform the members of the Council of a meeting tomorrow morning", he demands.

"Yes, Hokage-sama", Kakashi replies, taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Naruto…

'Hmm, it seems that the brat has been brutalized once more. I might as well heal him, if only to preserve myself. Though, I'll do it later, when that doctor of his finishes up his work. That way, I won't have to do as much,' monologued a large, red fox.

The fox opens one eye, looking around at its flooded cage. 'If only this brat knew about me. Then at least he would hopefully brighten up this dreary place.' The fox continued thinking until his thoughts wandered off to his past. 'If only I had my full power, then I could communicate with the brat and either kill him and steal his body or… _befriend_ him, and have him free me one day. But because of that damned seal that blasted Namikaze created, I'm stuck in here, with half of me gone. If only I was still a dre-', Kyuubi immediately stopped himself from thinking further, 'No, don't think about that, it will cause you grief and anger…'

'Damn that slimy, pink, tutu-headed amphibian! Reincarnation is a bitch…'

* * *

"Your diagnosis, Dr. Yoiisha?"

"Not good, but not bad, either. He's got some broken bones and some minor internal bleeding, but nothing that can't be healed, either by me or his… tenant", Dr. Yoiisha explains.

"Good", says the Hokage, "I want you to take care of the larger injuries so that the Kyuubi doesn't awaken due to feeling like its injured."

* * *

In Naruto's Mindscape, the Kyuubi laughs boisterously, 'HA! It's funny they don't realize that I've awoken already. Hell, I've been awake since the boy's first injury! Damn, if the boy doesn't die and take me with him, I might just keel over from excessive laughter! Hehe..'

* * *

After healing Naruto's internal injuries, including most of his broken bones, Dr. Yoiisha takes his leave, advising the Hokage to tell Naruto not to do anything too strenuous for at least a few days, a week at most.

After Naruto awoke, the Hokage spoke to him about the mob situation and Yoiisha's orders, and he tells Naruto about his future career as a shinobi.

"I have some good news, Naruto", Hiruzen says in a grandfatherly voice.

"What is it, Jiji?", Naruto replies, "Am I getting a coupon for free ramen?"

"No, Naruto, though I will take you out for some if you like. It is actually about your future as a shinobi…"

"Am I not gonna be one!?", Naruto interrupts, sweating profusely and looking at his grandfather figure with wide, scared eyes.

"No! *Cough* Uh, no, Naruto, you are still going to be a ninja. Now if you let me finish…"

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"You are, in fact, going to become an apprentice. Your future sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang", Hiruzen explains.

"White… who- Nevermind. Wow, Jiji! Am I really gonna be a shinobi apprentice!?", Naruto asks, anticipating s 'yes' to come from the Hokage's lips. Which indeed happened.

"Yes, Naruto, you are. However, you will _not_ achieve the rank of _**Genin**_ until your sensei determines you to be at that level, with my approval as well. Until then, you will technically still be a civilian, but also a shinobi-in-training."

"Cool! Thanks, Jiji!", Naruto engulfs Hiruzen a bone-crushing hug. Literally, the Hokage's bones creaked.

"Oof! You are welcome Naruto. Now, if you would release me, I'll take you for some ramen. How does that sound?"

"Great!", Naruto, instead of releasing the Hokage as asked, tightens his hold on the old man, effectively suffocating the Hokage.

* * *

After the conversation at the Hokage's office, a black sludge with yellow eyes slithers out of the building into the sewers, thinking to itself.

'Perhaps his _son_ is the one…'


	4. Chapter 3: Factions

"How are the jinchuriki?"

"The Kyuubi jinchuriki is doing well in his training with Hatake. They are planning on giving him a C-Rank mission alongside a genin team."

"And the others?"

"Nothing new."

"Hmm. Keep observing them. Once we have enough funds, Akatsuki will begin its hunt."

* * *

"Anything new?"

"The Kyuubi jinchuriki is getting a C-Rank mission soon."

"Oh? To where?"

"They are planning to give him a mission to **Wave** alongside a genin team."

"And Sasuke?"

"The boy has yet to awaken the Sharingan."

"Oh well, I can be patient. Kukuku, I simply cannot wait until things start picking up."

* * *

'As I've said, perhaps his _son_ is the one. I sincerely hope he is, my patience is running out. Though, I don't doubt the large possibility that the boy will be the successor. His heart is incredibly pure, prime for recreating the clan. The old clan's sins, rage, and bloodlust are all naught but wiped out. However, the clean blood still runs through my (metaphorical) veins. And soon, it will run through his."


	5. Chapter 4: A Wave of Exposition

Naruto opens his eyes. He can hear muffled voices coming from outside his apartment door. The door opens slightly, just enough to let the sunlight (even though the window clearly shows the moon and stars outside) in. Strangely, the voices don't become clearer as he approaches the door.

As Naruto reaches his hand out to turn the handle, a voice in his head yells at him.

" **W..A..K..E..U..P** "

At first, the yelling starts out slow, but it gradually gets faster, and for once, in his long years since being apprenticed by Kakashi, Naruto felt true genuine fear.

" **WAKE...UP** "

Naruto looks up at the ceiling, only to see an enormous red eye staring down at him.

" **WAKE UP!** "

* * *

Naruto awakens with a gasp. He doesn't remember much, but it takes a few seconds to remember what had happened. He and the Genin team ("I think it was…. **Sasuke** , **Sakura** , and…..another person") were on a mission to guard the bridge builder **Tazuna** in Wave. However, they were ambushed first by **Gozu** and **Mezu** , the **Demon Brothers** , then by **Zabuza Momochi** , who killed the unnamed extra teammate. They rested and trained for a while after a _**Hunter-Nin**_ finished the job and killed Zabuza. However, after nearly finishing their mission, they were attacked once again by Zabuza, but this time he was with the supposed Hunter-Nin that 'killed' him, **Haku**. The two sides clashed (well, Sakura just guarded Tazuna while praising her Sasuke-kun, even though his fire attacks weren't hot enough to melt Haku's _Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals_ ), and Haku fired some _Flying Water Needles of Death_ at Sasuke (which awakened his Sharingan due to his intense fear (not that he'd admit it)), but Naruto blocked them with his own body just in time and was knocked unconscious.

Naruto looks around. It seems the battle hasn't ended. With a considerable amount of effort, Naruto grabs a kunai from his holster and, with help of some silencing jutsu, fires it at Haku's head, who, foolishly, exited his mirror a few minutes earlier after seeing his opponents knocked unconscious (Sasuke was defeated just a few seconds after he woke up).

Thanks to the silencing jutsu, Haku didn't hear the kunai flying towards him. However, his honed instinct allowed him to dodge the deadly projectile. Haku did not move to knock Naruto unconscious again but instead went to save his master from a _Chidori_ from Kakashi. He made it just in time.

* * *

As events unfold, Zetsu watches from a distance. 'I have waited long enough. I cannot deign to wait any longer', he thought, slithering through the ground, heading back to Konoha, 'After this mission, I will give the boy the Kekkei Mora, and Father's dream will finally come to life.'

* * *

After a successful (yet eye-opening) mission, Naruto, Kakashi, and what remains of Team 7 head home. The four head to the Hokage Tower to give their mission report. After doing so, they split up. Sasuke went towards his empty home in the Uchiha district, where terrible memories lay. Sakura went towards her home to get some rest. Naruto and Kakashi went out to get some ramen at Ichiraku's, then went to the **Forest of Death** to train.

Later that night…

* * *

Naruto slept soundly in his apartment. His snores resonated throughout the room.

Gently, the windows were opened. A black mass slithered through into the room. It silently sought out Naruto's prone form. Upon reaching Naruto, the black mass carefully inserted a thin tentacle into the boy's drooling mouth. The appendage slithered deep into the boy's stomach, where the mass could feel chakra being pumped. It sprayed some of its chakra into Naruto's chakra system carefully, lest the boy dies of an overload.

After removing his arm from the boy's mouth, Zetsu grabbed the needle full of his 'blood' and injected it into Naruto's bloodstream. 'I pray vehemently that this is the right decision and time', he thought. Extracting the needle from the Kyuubi's host's veins, Zetsu crushes the tool into dust and places it in the garbage can, under most of the garbage so that no one would find it.

'I'm actually quite surprised no one has caught me. One would think that Konoha would guard its only jinchuriki more heavily', Zetsu pondered. He slithered once more through the window, closed it, and phased himself through the floor into the village's sewer system.

* * *

 **Omake:**

From the heavens, a powerful being from another universe watches in delight Naruto's future. "I guess one person can make a difference", he mused out loud, smiling brightly.


	6. Chapter 5: Forward

Naruto has been feeling strange lately. His body temperature kept rising and lowering inconsistently, his feels tired even though he's only done the exercises that he's always done since being trained by Kakashi, and his vision fluctuates between being poor and excellent.

He tried visiting the hospital, but was denied help due to bigotry. He visited Dr. Yoiisha at his home during the doctor's off-days, but he was stumped as to what ailment Naruto had. Jittai may be a great medic, but he is far from the best.

No one knew what Naruto had. Not even **Jiraiya** (who was 'researching' in the hot springs) knew what was happening, and the only person that was agreed upon that might a sliver of a clue as to what Naruto's illness was is **Tsunade**. Unfortunately, she was still and about gambling and evading debt collectors.

So for now, Naruto would just have to sit through it and wait.

* * *

"REALLY!"

Naruto has been feeling better recently, enough so that Kakashi is allowing him to enter the _**Chunin Exam**_.

"Mhm. But, since you need a team to enter the exams, you'll be paired up with Sasuke and Sakura, especially considering the third member of their team is dead. Besides, I'm your sensei _and_ theirs, so it's a win for everyone."

Naruto jumps around excitedly, "Yes! I finally get to be a chunin! Goodbye D-Ranks!"

Kakashi grabs him by the head, "Hold on there, Naruto. This is for you to have a _chance_ of becoming chunin. Also, you'll need to behave yourself during the exam, as teams from other villages will be participating in it as well. We wouldn't want then to think negatively about us, now would we?"

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei", Naruto calms down.

"In the meantime, why don't you get acquainted with your new teammates."

"Hai!"

* * *

"The Chunin Exams are taking place soon", Danzo says, "Any plans for the boy?"

"No", Hiruzen replies, "The exams shall take place as normal, and Naruto will be judged equally with his peers. This way, if he fails, he will have more time to mature. Although, I admit, I would prefer that he pass this exam instead of any future ones, so that he doesn't have to travel to another village."

"Hn. If he succeeds, shall we proceed with the plan as usual?"

"Yes. When he becomes a Chunin, Kakashi and I will hand him over to you, where you shall train him and allow him to go on B-Rank missions and low A-Rank missions. I will not allow him to go on any missions of higher rank than that until he becomes a _**Jounin**_."

"And if he decides to join ANBU or even my ROOT?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, old friend. Until then, all we can do is watch and nudge him in the right direction."

"Very well. I look forward to seeing his progress as a Konoha shinobi." With that being said, Danzo takes his leave.

The aged Hokage sighs deeply. Hiruzen glances at the portraits of the former Hokages, specifically, the Yondaime's. "I hope I am making the right decisions."

* * *

Underneath the village, within the sewage system, Zetsu slithers around. He stops after reaching his destination and rises from the sewers to the Academy bathroom. 'Ugh. How unlucky must I be to arise from the damn toilet?', he thought, exiting the porcelain god. Zetsu climbs up to the ceiling corner and blends in with the background using the **Chameleon Jutsu**. 'Now to wait until the exam begins, then I will make my move.'

* * *

On the outskirts of **Sunagakure** , **The Village Hidden by Sand** , a snake slithers into a hidden cave. The snake's master picks up the scroll within its mouth and reads it.

"Kukuku, excellent."

* * *

"I heard that Konoha is hosting the Chunin Exam this time around.

"Hn."

"I'm sure your brother will be participating in it, **Itachi**."

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Hn, my mistake, **Kisame**."

"Will you two shut the fuck up over there! I'm trying to fucking pray!"

" **Hidan** , shut up."

" **Kakuzu** , you wanna go you old bag of shit!?"

*Slam*

"Fuck you!"

"I'm going to stitch your mouth closed now."

"Hell no, fuck that!

"What are you going to about it?"

"Kakuzu, I swear to **Jashin** that i- DON'T YOU FUCK- MMM!"

"And now to put you away where no one can hear you."

"MMMMMM!"

…

…

…

"Wow, I never realized just how quiet it was when Hidan isn't here."

…

…

…

"Hn."

"*Sigh*"

* * *

A powerful being saunters through the space it occupies.

"Jtg, gpvpnm fpnns wrzgcphyg ogjizm vpayemfvpht. Mfrlwviynf qvbu Uooxixw lhgmekua gpvu scgbyg wfng. V yvhqme lbmg pby abr leghgrz jksf emnea nb pvu ilbbugy-hbb-otvnume'u wlrarpjy. Bp, uqd C nu sksfrl jkab rfpkayzmav.

"H mrzcgun ftvvoyea, eghxl bb wuwbqy. Voy emq esihlf uace, iaf abr zrf-lsra cnhh gw pcbmr bhttivt. Gjl vyipm dugme yhcga, jjpfr bug nlrig hvr uiggz. U 'pwbp vz fiaf koeag dyyns gjl zbf'f flh, ziaa kynbuu vz ppvnklrv, jqtya, iaf tya."

* * *

Within Naruto's seal, a fox suddenly raises its head towards the sky

"...Shukaku."


	7. Chapter 6: The First Chunin Exam

Zetsu watches unnoticed on the ceiling as the first exam begin. 'I'd rather watch a rock for 50 years straight than ever touch paperwork…', he thought, taking pity on the poor students answering their papers, 'Hopefully, the boy passes. It'd be a shame to lend him that power only for him to lose a battle to a dead tree's skin.'

Below, Naruto struggles to answer a question. 'Thank Kami that Kakashi-sensei actually taught me stuff (which surprises me considering all the stuff I hear about him). If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be stuck on the first question.' After a while, the proctor, **Ibiki Morino** , commands the students to stop, "Everyone, pass your papers forward to be collected by the Chunin."

Everyone who hasn't been disqualified for being caught cheating does so. Naruto weeps in his mind,' I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT HALFWAY THROUGH THE PAPER!'

"Now, to all of those that remain…" Ibiki pauses to look at all the potential Chunins, "...You are probably thinking that the first exam is over." Everyone nods, even Zetsu for some reason. "Well then...you are all wrong! There is actually one last thing for you all to do. You all need to answer a tenth question. However, unlike the questions on those papers, this one is all or nothing. If you fail to answer correctly, you will be disqualified from EVER taking the Chunin Exams again!"

Many protested this, "What!" "That's unfair!" "That wasn't part of the last Konoha-held Exams!"

"Settle down!", the torture expert yells, "This may seem unfair to you all, but _I_ am the proctor of this part of the exam, therefore what I say must be! Now let me finish. If you chose NOT to answer the tenth question, you will still be disqualified, however, you will still be able to participate in the next Chunin Exams. If you feel that you are not up to this task, please leave."

Many Genins left the room, whether by choosing to go or because of a teammate that left.

"To all of those remaining...you pass."

"HUH!?"

"The truth is there is no tenth question."

"I see,", says a **Temari** , a kunoichi from Suna, "What that was meant to do was to actually freak us out."

"Yes. A shinobi _will_ face situations like these, ones that require difficult decisions to be made. However, unlike this instance, future instances won't have a tame ending if you make the wrong choice. If both choices seem wrong to you, then it is best to choose the lesser of-"

Ibiki was interrupted by an object breaking through the window. This object? **Anko Mitarashi** , the proctor of the second exam, as her flag states. It also says she's sexy, but for now, that is irrelevant *cough*.

"Anko, you're early," said Ibiki.

"Actually, I'm on time," Anko replies smugly.

Ibiki looks at the clock, "...oh. Then I leave your vic- er, charges to you."

"Damn, we have more than last time. You must be losing your touch."

"Or maybe we just have an excellent batch this time."

"Eh, I'll slice 'em at least in half. All right everyone, follow me!"

* * *

As Anko leads the possible future Chunin to the **Forest of Death** , all the creatures within said forest suddenly stop. A large bear-like creature sniffs the air. It senses something dangerous. Afraid of this presence, the beast flees into its cave and hides there, hoping that the presence doesn't come its way.

Unfortunately, the presence grows closer. Upon reaching the beast's cave, in an attempt to escape, the beast attacks the presence. The presence is unaffected by the beast's attack and retaliates, swiftly killing it.

The presence picks up a fallen leaf. 'How interesting', the presence thought, 'And here I thought I was finally dead.'

The presence enters the cave. 'Who knew that _not_ dying was such a tiring endeavor.' The presence goes deeper into the cave. Once the presence has gone into the deepest part of the cave, it laid down on the hard rock and started falling asleep. 'An uncomfortable place to rest, but it is well hidden.'

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is where we stop", Anko tells the Genin as they stop at the Forest of Death's entrance. "This is where you're next exam will take place: in the Forest of Death."

"What makes it different from a normal forest?", a Suna Genin asks.

Anko smirks, "For many reasons. It wouldn't be much fun if I told you all anyways. It would ruin the surprise."

All the Genin shiver at the insinuation. Zetsu, hiding within a hollow tree, rolls his eyes.

"Now before we get started", Anko pulls out multiple papers, "each of you needs to sign these forms. By doing so, you agree that if by chance you die or are at least mildly injured, the Leaf is to take no blame."

A few foreign Genin seemed disappointed but signed the forms nonetheless.

"Wait!", yells out one Genin. "What about food?", asks **Choji Akimichi**.

"And supplies?", asks **Shikamaru Nara**.

The two boys' teammate, **Ino Yamanaka** , shakes her head and sighs.

"Well", Anko replies, "for supplies: anything you have currently have with you right now is what you are able to use. That and anything you can find. For food: hunt. Being a shinobi isn't easy, so why should this be?"

"Now, if there are no further questions…" No one responds. "Your assignment is to reach the tower at the center of the forest. That's it, nothing else. Oh, but you must also do it within three days...and your _entire_ team has to make it at the same time, so no goofing off. And because I'm a nice lady, no one can use a _single_ jutsu."

Before that part of the assignment was revealed, everyone had good hopes. Now though, those aren't panicking externally are doing so internally.

Zetsu laughs at the children's misery, 'If they think this is bad, wait until they going on actual missions. Not those pitiful D-Ranks, but ones that take them outside the village, where anything and everything can go wrong.'

* * *

"Is everything ready?", Orochimaru asks a snake.

"Yesss", it responds, "The children are about to enter the foressst."

"Excellent. Thank you for your service, **Uso**."

"My pleasure, Orochimaru-sssama." Uso poofs into smoke.

"Kukuku. Soon, very soon, the Sharingan will be mine, and I will have all I need."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, a shadow clone of Zetsu dispelled itself, giving the information it received to the original.

'Hmm. Troublesome indeed', Zetsu thought, analyzing all the information, 'The only person here with an easy-to-pick Sharingan is the Uchiha, and he's on Naruto's team. If that damned snake kills Naruto, all my work, planning, and patience have once again been for naught.'

Zetsu ponders for a while longer. '*Sigh* One can only take so many failures. I'm tired of failing you, father. This time will be different. This time I will make sure that the bloodline continues. This time...I will help.'


	8. Chapter 7: A Surprisingly Pleasant Fox

Zetsu slithered away from the carnage he'd left behind. 'An unceremonious defeat for the snake, but it is more than what he deserves. Now I must wait for the troops from **Otogakure** and Suna. But before that, I suppose I could relax and watch over Naruto.'

* * *

"*Sigh* Man, how long 'til we get there?", Naruto complained under the hot sun of that day. They had been traveling for a few hours now.

"Judging by the fact that Anko gave us _three days_ to get there, I'd say we have a long journey ahead of us", Sasuke replied, smirking at Naruto's crestfallen expression.

"Naruto, be a dear and stop complaining, please. I don't need you rubbing your mood on Sasuke-kun and I", Sakura said, using a sweet, motherly tone (even though her inner really wants her to take a break).

The three continue on their journey, scorning Anko's name for banning _all_ ninjutsu, which movement techniques just _happen_ to be included under.

Unbeknownst to the three, Zetsu watches them from the trees. ' _Mayfly_ is such a convenient ability. No legs doesn't mean I don't get tired moving', he thought, not envying the fatigue the three Genin are openly showing, 'At least this way they can increase their physical endurance.'

Zetsu 'hops' from tree to tree, careful not to outrun them. After another hour of walking, the children stop.

"I think...it's time for a break", Sasuke says.

Naruto falls face-first to the ground, "Fucking finally."

"LANGUAGE, NARUTO!", Sakura berates.

"Hn."

"...There's only enough room for one Uchiha in this team, Naruto", Sasuke tells Naruto, glancing down at his teammate and friend.

"Hn."

Sasuke sighs, "Well since you seem to enjoy sleeping on the ground this much, I guess you won't mind if we use the sleeping bags you brought?"

"Hn."

"You'll get dirty."

"Hn."

"Bugs will crawl up your nose."

"Hn."

"Is that a flying pig?"

"Hn.

"Yep, there's a flying pig."

"Hn."

"I'm gay."

"Hn."

"...You're not listening to a single thing I'm saying, are you?"

"...zzz"

"And you're asleep", Sasuke sighs to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, you gonna help me set up camp or what?", Sakura calls over.

"Fine. You set up the sleeping bags and I'll find us dinner. Make sure Naruto gets in his sleeping bag, too."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

As Zetsu watches from his perch, he feels a presence far away within a cave. 'In all my years of living, never have I felt a thing such as this. I'll have to make sure they don't stray near that cave. Whatever resides within it does not feel...correct.'

* * *

A half-hour later, Sasuke returns to the camp with two dead rabbits in tow. He sees Naruto asleep, curled up in his blanket, and Sakura sitting by a pile of burning sticks. She looks up and greets him quietly, mindful of the sleeping blond.

"I brought dinner", Sasuke announced. Though not an expert cook, Sasuke at least knows the basics of preparing a fresh meal. After preparing and cooking the rabbits, he hands Sakura a piece.

The two enjoy their dinner quietly and briefly wake Naruto up so that he could have some food (the two were mildly surprised - and relieved - to see Naruto consume anything other than ramen these days).

Before long, Naruto resumes his rest, the other two joining him after putting out the small fire Sasuke used for cooking.

* * *

Naruto knows something is strange when he doesn't wake up in a forest, instead finding himself in something akin to a sewer. Confused, he gets up to check his surroundings, eventually spotting a gate in the distance.

Upon reaching the gate, Naruto peeks through the bars to see if anything lay behind them. Not seeing anything noteworthy, he tries opening the gate only for a seal to pop up and push him back.

He tries again to no avail.

"It is useless to try opening that gate, boy", a booming voice says.

Naruto, surprised, falls onto his butt. "W-who's there?", he asks warily.

"Look forward, Naruto", the voice commands, and Naruto does so, keeping his gaze on the space behind the gate.

Suddenly, he sees the water ripple, and a large, red, _fuzzy_ hand emerges, followed by another. The hands push upwards, revealing a large fox-like beast.

"What are you?", Naruto asks, somewhat (incredibly) afraid of this massive beast, whose hand is bigger than his body and _oh Kami it could crush him like a grape with just one finger_.

"I am not surprised that you do not know of me, though I am surprised you haven't made the connection. Tell me, boy, what is that I look like?", the beast asks.

"You look like a fox with...nine...tails…..YOU-YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!", Naruto exclaims surprised and even more afraid.

"Hmph, so you have a brain after all."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?", Naruto asks.

"I'm just saying that even though you've been taught many things by that sensei of yours, you still act like a child."

"But I am a child!"

"Oh? I thought you were a shinobi."

"You're just messing with me, aren't you, dattebayo!"

"How it pains my heart to see you think so lowly of me. And using that ridiculous catchphrase, too!"

Naruto pouts.

"*Sigh* Yes, boy, I am just messing with you. However, surely you cannot blame an old fox for wanting some excitement in his life, especially being trapped in a place as droll as this."

"I guess you're right. Wait, how'd you know about Kakashi-sensei and what is this place exactly?"

"To answer your first question, I live _inside you_. For your second question, _this_ is inside you."

"Is that why the villagers call me a demon? Because you live inside me?"

"Yes, though it is not exactly my fault; it is theirs for not having eyes opened enough to see the difference between a bottle and the water inside it."

"Ya know, for a humongous red nine-tailed fox with an incredibly fearsome reputation, you don't seem that bad of a guy, Kyuubi."

"Boy, if you could see what I could do, you'd be running for the hills. And I have a name, you know?"

"Oh. What is your name then?"

"And why, pray tell, should I tell you my name?"

"Uhm, uh…"

"Heh, I'm just messing with you again. My name is **Kurama**."

"Nice to meet you, Kurama! I know you already know my name, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet finally meet you, too. I know we haven't met for that long, but could you do me a favor, Naruto?"

"Sure, what is it Kurama?"

"You know that seal that pops up and stops you from opening the gate?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"May you please get rid of it and open the gate?"

"Sure! But how do I get rid of the seal?"

"It's like a band-aid, just rip it off."

"Are all seals this easy to get rid of?"

"If only."

Naruto approaches the gate and places his hand on it. The seal appears, and he grabs the edge of it ('It really is like a band-aid', Naruto thought), ripping it off in one clean pull.

The seal dissolves and Naruto opens the gate.

The Kyuubi steps forward and exits the gate. "Thank you, Naruto, for giving me this small amount of freedom. I admit that long ago, should you have done this, I would have taken this chance to rip you apart and escape completely. In recent times, however, I have come to grow a modicum of care for you and your well-being."

Naruto smiles and thanks the fox for his honesty, "Thanks for being honest, Kurama. I think this is the start of a great friendship."

"Greater than the friendship you share with that Uchiha you somehow convinced to become your friend?"

"Maybe, though I don't think anything will be as difficult as convincing Sasuke to give up on his revenge. I mean, I nearly died!"

"I suppose that's true. Well Naruto, it has been interesting to finally meet my host. Should you ever find yourself wanting my company, simply focus on my presence within you and you shall appear here. Or, if you so wish, I will manifest in the real world as a much, _much_ smaller version of myself. And by the way, if you happen to see a red-head with a kanji on his forehead, do speak with him. I have a feeling he'd need a good talking to."

"Will do, Kurama! See you later, dattebayo!"

"You haven't said that catchphrase in years, why are you just saying it again now!?"

Naruto laughs as he disappears from the sewer.

'Dammit, I should have asked for a change of scenery as well', the Kyuubi laments, curling up and preparing to nap.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you're wondering why the Kyuubi is kind and accepting to Naruto: Things happen in the background that I don't really explain. Besides, you try spending years being stuck with a ball of sunshine like Naruto. If you don't have at least a small bit of affection for that person, then come back and complain to me.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Preliminary Prologue

"Congrats to all those who lived!", Anko yelled out to the remaining Genin. She saw many teams missing. In fact, she bets that she actually _did_ cut their numbers in half, maybe even more, which is the more likely scenario.

All the Genin groan in agony. Many Genin have, to be blunt, died in the Second exam, whether by an animal attack, an attack by another team, etc. Many more were disqualified for either cheating (Ex. using ninjutsu) or by having an incomplete team. Some notable teams who have either been disqualified or killed were a team from Oto (all three died), and two teams from **Kusa** (in one team, one teammate was missing, presumed dead. In the other, only one person made it, a girl named **Karin** ).

"Aw, don't be like that. Now a word from our sponsor- er, the Hokage", Anko left the stage and the Hokage took her place.

"Before I begin, I must congratulate all of you who've made it this far. The second exam was no laughing matter, for many of you did not expect the sudden jump in difficulty. Let me say this: that sudden jump from easy to deadly will happen more than you would think in this career." The Hokage sent a knowing glance to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Now, I see that we have a considerable number of teams remaining. More than what we expected. But that is a good thing; this means that this generation is full of great shinobi. In order-"

"I apologize *cough*, Sandaime-sama, but I would like *cough* to take over *cough* from here", **Hayate Gekko** interrupted, walking up to stand beside the Hokage.

"Very well, Gekko-san."

"Hello everyone, I am *cough* Hayate Gekko, the *cough* proctor of the *cough* third Chunin exam. *Cough* As you can all see, *cough* we have many *cough cough* teams remaining. In order to *cough* continue the exams, we have decided *cough* to hold a series of *cough* preliminary matches. Those who *cough* win their match *cough* will move on *cough* to the third exam."

"Yes. For the preliminary and third exam, you will all be separated from your teams. You are on your own during your matches, as they are 1v1, but you will still be allowed to 'hang out', as the young ones say, with your teammates", the Hokage explained.

The Genin were all excited at the idea of fighting and being able to use ninjutsu again. Mostly the latter.

"The match-ups will be *cough* randomized. Those of you *cough* who are not battling, *cough* please remain in the balconies *cough* above. The first match-up: **Yoroi Akado** vs. Sasuke Uchiha!"

* * *

 **Omake - How Zetsu Defeated Orochimaru:**

Zetsu hid in the tree behind Orochimaru. 'Let's see if I still got it.'

Zetsu, having decades of experience and being composed of mostly chakra, does not require hand signs to perform ninjutsu. He also has incredible physical strength and is very sneaky.

Zetsu aims a 'fist' at Orochimaru, speeds towards him, and punches him…

" _Bakuton: Landmine Fist_!"

...while also performing a devastating jutsu.

Less than a second later after impact, Orochimaru explodes violently. He is dead.

Zetsu slithered away from the carnage he'd left behind. 'An unceremonious defeat for the snake, but it is more than what he deserves. Now I must wait for the troops from Otogakure and Suna. But before that, I suppose I could relax and watch over Naruto.'

* * *

 **Omake 2 - The Story Gets Really Confusing:**

The presence awakens from its slumber. The presence looked around until it saw what disturbed its rest.

"Khkh, zkb khoor wkhuh", the creature said.

"My apologies, but I am afraid I don't speak...whatever it is you are speaking", the presence replied.

"Of course, _my_ apologies", the creature said, now in an understandable dialect.

"Apology accepted. Now, may I ask why I have been denied my rest once more?"

"Ah, getting straight to the point are you?"

"I've had a rough life."

"Yes, I know that, and I do sincerely apologize for the pain my colleagues have caused you and your world."

"My world? Do you mean to say that I am no longer in-?"

"Yes, thou art now in a different realm. However, do not despair, -. .-. .-. ... . ..-. .-. -.- ; -... .- .-., for 'tis not my colleagues who've brought hither."

"Then who?'"

"'Who?' does not matter. The inquiry you should inquire is 'why?'."

"Then _why_ have I been resurrected from the peaceful rest I've sought after for about two millennia?"

"Because", the creature replied to the -. .-. .-. ... . ..-. .-. -.- ; -... .- .-.'s question, "The time of the old gods has come to pass. The time of the new gods shall come to begin. And that beginning begins here, in this world."

"Translation, please. I may be old, but there are many things I still know naught about."

"Very well then. *Cough*, it is time for the old gods, including myself, to retire, and for the new gods to take our place, as it was told to me by the Creator, the First. And should any of us old ones refuse to rest...then it is by the First's will that the new gods be obligated to depose them."

"I see. And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Before I answer thy question, allow me to finish my statement. It is not only time for the old gods to rest, but also for the Creator Themselves to rest alongside us. And when They do finally rest, a new Creator will take Their mantle; the coronation of the Second will take place. Then the Second and all the new gods will be presented with a choice: stay in this Multiverse 'til the last spec's final breath and leave to create a new Multiverse, or leave immediately and condemn the old worlds to be godless. Either way, in the end, they must leave and create a new Multiverse, perhaps one even better than this one. This is the Revelation of the First Creator. Now, to answer thy question: this has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Then why am I here!?", the -. .-. .-. ... . ..-. .-. -.- ; -... .- .-. Asked, demanding an answer.

"Because the Second Creator is _here_ , in _this_ world, and we have sent someone to guide Him, to be His angel. When I said that 'this has nothing to do with you', I was referring to the Revelation. As to why you are here, well, is it not obvious? We chose _you_ to be the Second's guardians. The angel to help Him ascend. Thou art here to find Him, train Him, educate Him, and when the Revelation has come to pass, to stand alongside Him as His sword, shield, and...messenger. Thou are familiar with that final term, are you not?"

"All too well. This is...quite the task you gods have set upon my shoulders. Although, this is not the first time I've been burdened by the gods…"

"It is much to ask of thee, yes. But we believe that thou is the right choice. You have been condemned by the gods of your world in a most vile way, and so the rest of us have decided to grant thee such a prestigious position as a way of apology."

"As much as I would love to say that nothing can soothe the pain that I have been caused...I dare say that this almost makes me want to forgive you all. _Almost_. Should I feel that this position not be favorable, I will continue to despise you all."

"Very well."

"I suppose I should start my mission now, but I do have one final question."

"Ask away."

"Who exactly are you?"

"*Chuckles* That would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it."

"Hmph, very well."

With that, the presence bids the god farewell and heads towards the cave's entrance.

The god shakes its head, "*Sigh* Even _I_ am confused by all this. Yet, I cannot help but feel slightly interested lq zkhuh wklv lv jrlqj." The god fades out of existence, not a single proof of its presence left behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This whole gods thing was kinda my plan from the beginning.**_

 **¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**


	10. Chapter 9: Plans

When the other students exited the arena and went to the observation decks, Hayate counted down and began the match. Sasuke immediately charged at Yoroi, engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Sasuke dodged most of Yoroi's attacks while getting his own hits in. However, each time his foe was able to hit him, Sasuke felt himself gradually get weaker and noticeably slow down.

As he got hit more frequently, Sasuke noticed that his chakra was being drained. Realizing something wasn't right, for chakra should not be drained this much in a taijutsu match, he jumped away from Yoroi's next attack.

"Finally realized have you?", Yoroi asks, "I can absorb chakra through my attacks."

With that said, Yoroi charges at Sasuke with the intent to absorb all his remaining chakra and win. However, before he could reach his goal, Sasuke quickly pulls out an explosive tag wrapped around a kunai and throws it. Due to his momentum, Yoroi is unable to dodge, but luckily the kunai does not hit him. It misses his head by a few inches. Yoroi thinks he's won as the kuai passes him, but those thoughts are interrupted by the explosion that occurs behind him.

Yoroi gets knocked to the ground, his back burned and cut by kunai shrapnel. As he attempted to painfully get up, he felt a sharp point against the nape of his neck.

"Surrender", Sasuke commanded.

Yoroi, tired, injured, and hot, had no choice but to forfeit.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!", proclaimed Hayate.

Yoroi was escorted out to recover from his wounds.

* * *

In the Forest of Death, the being saunters through. A cow-sized amphibian walks alongside him.

"Why are you following me? I thought we were done in the cave", the being asked.

"Oh, we are far from being done. I simply forgot to tell you some things while in the cave", the amphibian replied.

"Oh? One would think that a god would have a better memory."

"*Chuckles* Normally we would. However, my mind has been deteriorating for many eons now. It is a consequence of the knowledge I have gained from the Creator. Even a god has limits."

"Hmm, I see. Then, what is it you forgot to tell me?"

"In order for you to properly take care of the Second, we have granted thee all the knowledge you need of this world and its workings. For instance, thou hath not been in this forest before, yet thou walks through it as if you have. And thou hath quickly eliminated that bear using unknown powers, have you not?"

"...That would explain why a small tree grew in front of me and impaled it."

"Yes, that ability is called _Mokuton_. However, unlike what the title implies, it is not only limited to trees and wooden objects. It can, in fact, grow a myriad of plantlife. Try it, try growing a birch tree on that spot right there," the amphibious deity points towards a random spot on the ground.

"Why birch?"

"This forest could use a smidge of variety. All the trees here are the same species."

"Wouldn't the birch be an invasive species?"

"Only if you will it to be."

"How does...nevermind." The being stares at the spot the amphibious god mentioned and thinks of a birch tree. He feels an energy leave his body and enter the soil, digging through until it reaches the spot. Then, much to his astonishment, a small birch tree with jade leaves grew. The black and white wood of the birch stood out against dull brown trees of the forest.

"Interesting. I shall experiment with my knowledge and newfound power when I have the time," he commented.

"Good. However, I must ask: since you have basically been granted a second life, what exactly will you call yourself? Your name does not translate well into the language of this world."

"I suppose not. Hmm, who to be, who to be?...Aha! From now on, I shall be referred to as **Hikariyami** , **Hikariyami Senju**."

The newly named Hikariyami smirks, "Fitting, is it not? A man of light full of darkness. That is who I am. The Senju part is to explain my use of the Mokuton."

"Very well. I suppose, that since I wish to keep my true name hidden for now, you may refer to me as **Ji** ", the amphibious god, now named Ji, said.

"Alright, where to next Ji?"

"Might I suggest we sneak into town? I can conjure us some of this world's currency, ryo, and get us a room at an apartment."

"A sound idea, my companion. But why follow me?"

"Boredom and curiosity."

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for the next match. Will Naruto Uzumaki and **Kiba Inuzuka** please come down", Hayate announced.

Naruto and Kiba both jumped down, excited to fight. **Akamaru** , Kiba's canine companion, jumped down after his partner, landing next to him.

"Well, well, hope you're ready to lose, blondie", Kiba taunted.

"If by lose, you mean kick your ass, then yeah, I'm ready", Naruto snarked back.

Hayate began to countdown. After starting the match, Kiba charged at Naruto with Akamaru by his side. However, Naruto simply phased through the ground confusing Kiba who stopped his charge.

'Damn, he's underground, so his scent blocked by the floor', the Inuzuka thought as he tried to sniff Naruto out, 'How can I-'

Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by hands pulling him and his dog neck-down into the floor. "What the, how!?"

Naruto smiled and explained while rising from the ground, " _Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique_."

The Leaf Jounin senseis and their students, except for Kakashi, were surprised that a Genin knew that technique.

"Well Kiba, do you forfeit?", Naruto asked.

"Grr, fine", Kiba replied. Akamaru whined at their predicament.

Kiba was pulled out of the floor, and both he and Naruto returned to their teams.

"That was a short match", Sasuke complimented Naruto.

"Short and sweet. Don't wanna reveal my trump cards just yet", Naruto responded.

"You mean _that_ wasn't a trump card?", Sakura asked.

"Nope."

* * *

"So, what is our plan for finding the Second Creator?", Hikariyami asked his divine companion.

Hikariyami and Ji both got a room at a small apartment building. It wasn't the best place to stay at, but it could've been worse.

"Kidnap 'em", Ji responded, smiling at his new friend.

"Wouldn't that attract attention?"

"I understand your concern, and yes, it most certainly would. The person we're looking for is an important figure to this village."

"Is it the Hokage?"

"No. It is someone young. I was given a hint, but I didn't have the patience to look into it."

"Well, what is it?"

"The clue I was given is this: 'From black sludge, does He grow power. From the wind, does He grow, and from the leaves, he was born, on the day that red eyes ruled red eyes, and created destruction from Sage's creation. His eyes oceans stained by blood in bloodlust.' Finally, 'His growth is only outshined by his determination and will, the will of the Whirlpool.'"

"Hmm, from what information you gods have given me, this 'Sage of Six Paths' was a legendary figure with legendary eyes. One of his sons had powerful red eyes, also legendary, the other was 'normal', and his sons' descendants still remain today. He also sealed a giant tree-demon into himself before splitting it into nine different creatures. 'Eyes oceans stained by blood in bloodlust' could mean that He is a Jinchuriki to one of these beasts, and His eyes turn red when mad or when using the Biju's power."

"Yes. And two of **Indra's** descendants used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. The most likely one the clue is referring to is the October 10th attack over a decade ago. Although, this knowledge is not known to many people, so we must be aware of what we say in public. His date and location of birth mean that his Biju is most certainly the Kyuubi."

"So, our target is a blond, blue-eyed youth that was born on a tragic day with a fox inside him. That narrows it down, but we can't exactly go around and ask people if they've seen such a person."

"Indeed, it is troubling."

"So, is that why you suggested kidnapping?"

"Indeed. It is the only way we could get to Him without revealing ourselves to the public eye. Although, we need to wait for the right place at the right time. Kidnapping Him randomly will also bring too much attention to us. Perhaps when He is outside the village, for, as a Jinchuriki, He is most likely a ninja, we can get Him."

"And what of the lump of tar that follows Him around like a guard dog made of shadow?"

"We do not need to worry about Zetsu. The creature's main objective is to revive his creator's clan. As long as we do not interfere with that goal, we will have no problem with him."

"Then, with our plan formulated, all we have to do now is find out who He is, and wait for our opportunity."

* * *

"All of those who've passed, please step forward."

Several Genin step forward. These Genin- Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, **Gaara** , **Neji Hyuga** , **Kankuro** , Temari, **Shino Aburame** , **Dosu** , and **Kabuto Yakushi** (who got a free pass due to the odd number of Genin).

"You have all fought well", the Hokage said, "But the battles are far from over. As you know, these were only the preliminary matches, so the Finals will come next. However, I can clearly see that most, if not all of you are tired and can not handle going into battle immediately. Therefore, by a unanimous decision, each of you will have a one-month period to relax and train."

The Genin were relieved. They were happy to have passed, but every one of them was bone-dead tired (sans Kabuto).

Tho Hokage continued, "After the month-long period has passed, you will be led to the Arena where the Finals will take place by your senseis. More information about the Finals will be given to you there."

The Hokage smiles, "Now go, train and prepare."

* * *

Within an underground base, a reinforced shadow clone of Zetsu _Henged_ as a pale man with green hair walks through the halls, towards the office of his 'leader'.

Upon reaching the office doors, he knocks.

"Enter", a voice says behind the doors.

Zetsu enters the office, greeting the orange-haired man that resides there. After greeting his 'leader', Zetsu gives him news regarding the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, "The Genin in Konoha have a month-long break to train for the Final Chunin Exam. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki has just come into contact with your old sensei."

The orange-haired man nods at this information, "Assuming this is the same man I met all those years ago, Jiraiya has offered to train him?"

"You assumed correctly."

"Good. The boy will need to be strong to weather the oncoming storm", a voice says from behind Zetsu. The voice belonged to a man with black hair wearing an orange, swirly mask. The man's only visible eye (as the mask only has one eyehole) was red due to his Sharingan.

" **Tobi** , what brings you here?", the orange-haired man inquires.

"I came to give you good and bad news."

"What it is it?", Zetsu asked.

"The good news: we were able to heal **Nagato**. It took a while, but we did it."

 **Yahiko** smiles, "Finally, he can take over again. Do you know how hard it is to act so serious all the damn time?"

"One can only hope."

Zetsu, though happy for his 'leader's' friend's recovery, braces himself for what he knows will come next. Yahiko does the same.

Tobi sighs sadly, "Now for the bad news: Itachi...his condition has worsened."

Yahiko closes his eyes. It is no secret among the higher-ups of the Akatsuki that Itachi was ill. Even Kisame and Zetsu knew. The only ones in the dark were the other members.

"If only we had **Tsunade-sama** to help us", Yahiko said suddenly, opening his eyes.

"It is unfortunate that her fear of blood has caused her to unofficially retire", Tobi said.

"I suppose all we can do now is wait", Zetsu said.

After sharing more information, Zetsu leaves, followed by Tobi.

Zetsu leaves the base, while Tobi returns to his room. When he feels no one watching, the Zetsu clone dispels, leaving behind nothing but smoke.

* * *

Zetsu receives his clones memories. 'A noble group, they are, the Akatsuki, even if they are all made up of S-Ranked criminals.'

He continues to watch Naruto train with his godfather. 'They have such an admirable goal. To create a new village to replace Uzu, with the Jinchuriki and Biju under their protection and _for_ protection. It is no wonder they need to be hidden. If any of the major villages, or anyone not associated with them, really, were to get word of those goals...they would have a significantly more difficult time achieving them.'


	11. Chapter 10: A Forced Encounter? Maybe

Zetsu watched Jiraiya train Naruto. Actually, it was more like watching Jiraiya give Naruto instructions on how to do something, then have him train on his own while Jiraiya conducts 'research' at the hot springs.

What does Jiraiya research? Why what any true super pervert would research: nude women!

Zetsu was not amused.

* * *

One day, during Naruto's training of _fuinjutsu_ ('A very useful skill, in my opinion', thought Zetsu), Jiraiya left to ogle at women while Naruto was tasked to practice creating small storage seals.

Zetsu, seeing this as an opportunity, silently made his way towards the boy, sticking to the shadows of trees where he blended in. When he was close enough, Zetsu slithered his way onto Naruto's shadow.

He rose quietly to take a peek at the seal Naruto was currently attempting to create. The storage seal was, although far from perfect, good enough for standard use.

"I know you're there", Naruto suddenly said, never taking his eyes off his work.

Zetsu was taken by surprise.

"I can sense emotions, ya'know."

'Oh', Zetsu thought, 'I forgot he was this strong an _empath_.'

Seeing as there wasn't really any point in hiding any longer, Zetsu slithered around Naruto until he was facing the boy's front.

"I am not surprised that an empath would sense me, especially one whose power is as potent as yours", Zetsu said.

Naruto was, truthfully, a bit perturbed by the creature in front of him. Any good ninja would. However, he had a feeling he knew just who - and _what_ \- this black mass was.

"I think I know you", he addressed Zetsu.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're that thing that keeps spying on me."

"You are correct. But how long have you known that?", Zetsu asked, genuinely curious.

"For as long as I can remember. I've been aware of your presence for a long time. At first, I thought you were one of those ANBU that Jiji has follow me around. But, unlike those guys, you didn't do anything whenever I was attacked by some unruly or drunk civilians. That's when I thought that you were someone who hated me, but when I started sensing emotions, I sensed that you did not hate me. Instead, I saw...concern whenever I was hurt, happiness whenever I was joyful, and pride when I did something well."

Zetsu chuckles, "It seems I was not as hidden as I thought I was. Bested by a child, never thought I'd live to see the day. Then again, with that power…"

"What power?"

"Remember that time when you were sick and your chakra was acting strange?"

"Yeah. Wait, that was you!? Did you poison me?!"

"No, I didn't. I simply gave you more power. Trust me, if I poisoned you, the Hokage would have a difficult time burying you."

Naruto shivered at the creature's tone. Then, he asked two questions that he was dying to know the answers to, "What power? And what's your name?"

Zetsu smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, "My name is Zetsu Ichikami, last of the Ichikami Clan, and the power I gave you was that of our clan, the Kekkei Mora _Kamiton_."

"...Kekkei Mo-wha?"

"*Sigh* You know what a kekkei genkai is right?"

"Yeah."

"Kekkei genkai is actually the base level of a three-level hierarchy of unique powers. The other two levels are kekkei tota and kekkei mora, with mora being the most powerful. For example, that _Hyoton_ Haku used? That is a kekkei genkai. The Sharingan and Byakugan are also, for some reason, considered kekkei genkai. The _Jinton_ used by the Second and Third Tsuchikage, **Mu** and **Onoki,** is a kekkei tota. As for kekkei mora, well, only three exist. The _Rinne-Sharingan_ , its lower form, the _Rinnegan_ , and the power I have given you, the _Kamiton_."

"I think I get it now."

"Good", Zetsu said, "Since you know about my presence, I might as well teach you all you need to know. Kami knows that perverted oaf isn't going to be much of a sensei. Hell, Kakashi Hatake, the laziest shinobi of the Leaf aside from the Nara, taught you more than he did."

"Well, I think he's a great sensei, even if he is a perverted old man!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Your training starts tomorrow by the way, in the Forest of Death."

"Training!? What!? Tomorrow!?"

"You need to learn how to use that power. We can't start today because it's getting late. Also, Jiraiya's coming back to check on your progress."

"Our conversation took that long?"

"Time flies when you don't pay attention to it. By the way, _Kamiton_ makes using and removing seals exponentially easy, but you must still learn how to make seals That's why you were able to tear off the Yondaime's seal without any problems, but still have to learn how to create them. Though unnecessary for someone with _Kamiton_ , if you want others to safely use your seals, you better perfect them, or at least make them very high-quality."

Zetsu slithers into the trunk of a tree. Before he leaves, he says to Naruto, "And don't forget to tell that old fox, Kurama, I said hello."

Naruto, having been surprised many times today, decided not to think too much about the implications that Zetsu knew the Kyuubi, and continued practicing fuinjutsu.

* * *

Later that night, Kabuto walked through the apartment halls. He headed towards his room, near the presence generating wrongness. He was curious as to what exactly this suffocating presence was. He was cautious, however. Such a feeling can only come from something equally as horrible, perhaps even more so.

He noted that every other shinobi nearby also felt it, but they chose to ignore it due to fear. 'Spineless cowards', he thought, 'Once the plan commences, I'll have to investigate this.'

What Kabuto didn't know was that a small salamander was watching him from the ceiling. The salamander disappeared without a trace after Kabuto went into his room. It had all the information it needed.

* * *

A small while later, Hikari(yami) and Ji spoke about what they learned.

"So, Orochimaru is dead, and his little iryo nin is unaware of this?", Hikari asked.

"Indeed. The boy is, however, curious about the lack of his master's presence. He is also curious about your presence, along with every other shinobi in this village", Ji responded.

"They are? Interesting, I do hope they don't bother me about it."

"*Chuckles*"

"Ah, they really are all fools. They call the Biju demons, yet they are unaware of how many creatures there are that are truly demonic...or are worse than demons."

"I swear if they call you a Jinchuriki, I will laugh very hard."

"Hmph. That would certainly get in the way of our plans. A bounty on my head will make things much more complex. Not that they can kill me anyway."

"Immortality can be a boon, can it not?"

"Yes, it certainly can be."

* * *

Danzo was in his office within a hidden ROOT base. He was going over the reports of a dark presence in an apartment building near the center of Konoha. He knew that Hiruzen was tired from all the paperwork that kept mysteriously regenerating (Danzo doubted anyone knew how and/or why this phenomenon kept occurring), so he took it upon himself to take his old friend's workload for the rest of the night.

After stamping approval for some village renovations, Danzo heard a knock on his door. "Enter", he said.

 **Torune Aburame** and **Fuu Yamanaka** , two of his most loyal subordinates, entered with **Sai** , one of his younger subordinates.

"What brings you to my office?", Danzo asked.

"Danzo-sama, we have finished investigating Kabuto Yakushi", Fuu answered.

"And what did you find?"

"We have found of evidence of Kabuto being associated with village traitor, Orochimaru. They have been planning an invasion using forces from Sound, which Orochimaru is the Kage of, and from Sand", Torune answered.

Danzo closed his visible eye and sighed, "Hmm, this is troubling news indeed. However, we shall formulate a strategy to deal with this tomorrow. I can see that everyone is tired, so I shall allow you all to rest for a short amount of time. However, should you encounter any sign of trouble, notify me or the Hokage immediately."

"Hai, Danzo-sama", the three ROOT members responded.

* * *

"So who was that guy Kurama?"

The Kyuubi closed his eyes and exhaled fondly, "An old friend of mine, aside from the other Biju and the Rikudo Sennin. Honestly, I'm not surprised that he's still alive."

"Why not?"

"There is a reason it is called the _Kami_ _-ton_. That, and he told me himself that his lifespan is much longer than that of the Uzumaki."

" _The_ Uzumaki? So you're saying you did know my parents!?"

'Oops, I forgot he didn't know about his lineage. Ah well, it's too late now', the Kyuubi thought, "Yes, I did know your parents."

"Can you tell me who they are!?"

"No, I was sworn to secrecy by your mother, that bitch, to refrain from telling you who your father was until you were Chunin. I will say this, however: You have very big _boots_ to fill, Naruto. Your father was a very powerful, intelligent, and (in)famous man, while your mother...well, she didn't say I couldn't tell you who _she_ was."

"So who is she!? C'mon, tell me, I'm gonna die of anticipation!"

"Heh, I can tell." Kurama really could. No normal human should be able to bounce on their feet this fast without breaking something.

He continued, "Your mother was a well-liked woman. She was a powerful shinobi, a warrior worthy of my respect, even if she was a sadistic bitch. She was known as the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Second Jinchuriki of the great Nine-Tailed Fox, and wife of, well, I can't tell you just yet."

Naruto had stars for pupils at this point, "Wow! My kaa-san was so cool!"

"Wait 'till you find out who your father is."

"That settles it, dattebayo! I'm gonna win this exam, become chunin, find out who my father is, and then I'll be closer to becoming the Hokage! Believe it!"

"I look forward to seeing your progress", said the fox, preparing to sleep, 'Although you should stop using that damned catchphrase- both of them! Kami, help me.'

* * *

On the roof of a building, a red-headed child stares at the sky.

'Naruto Uzumaki...I wonder why **the beast** wishes to greet you', thought the boy.

"Because he is like you", said a voice deep within the boy's mind.

'I see...who does he hold?'

The voice laughs loudly, "The boy holds Kurama, the Kyuubi."

'...He will be a worthy opponent indeed.'

* * *

 **Omake - How Naruto Befriended Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha was not a friendly person. He knew that, and he made sure it stayed that way. He could not afford to be distracted by something as trivial as camaraderie, not while _that man_ still breathes.

Revenge is his only goal, aside from gaining the power necessary to successfully have that revenge.

Every day after missions and team meetings, Sasuke would head back to the Uchiha Compound and train himself to the bone. After gaining the _Sharingan_ , Sasuke started training with his eyes. Contrary to what many might think, Sasuke did not like having everything given to him, although he won't say no to free stuff. He liked to work hard and train. After all, what good is strength if you do not know how to use it?

Sasuke's routine, however, would change this day. For today, he would change his goal and finally accept his teammates as not a burden, but friends.

It was a day like any other for the lone Uchiha. Get up, eat, clean, meet with his team, train/do missions, do missions/train, discuss the day with his team, go home, train, clean, eat, sleep, repeat.

That is until something unexpected happened.

Sasuke was training at the Uchiha Compound, as usual, but with one key difference: the presence of his blond teammate (who, not that he'll admit it, is a much better teammate than that useless former teammate of his. Seriously, even Sakura wasn't as useless as that guy).

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't ignore Naruto. Especially since, after laying on the ground tired from training, he was being poked in the side by the blond.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, are you alive?...SASUKE!", Naruto asked worriedly, poking his teammate who had his eyes closed.

"Why the hell are you here?", Sasuke asked, annoyed from the poking.

"Oh, good, you're not dead. Well, you see, I was bored."

"...That's it? You followed me home because you _were bored_!?"

"Yeah."

"...Leave."

"Nope!"

"Idiot, if I wasn't so tired from training, I'd beat your ass until you left."

"Psh, as if you could."

A tick mark grew on Sasuke's forehead, "Well then. I challenge you to a fight, 2 hours from now, on this training ground."

"Bring it on!"

And so, after agreeing on the match, Naruto left the compound while Sasuke went to his house to rest.

2 hours passed. In the Uchiha training grounds stood two boys. On one side, a blond with whiskers. On the other, a raven with red, spinning eyes.

Both suddenly tensed, and for a single split second, one could imagine a pin drop. The two dashed towards eachother, kunai in hand. When they collided, they began slashing, kicking, and punching. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, could predict most of Naruto's movements and dodge. Naruto, with his superior physical strength (the fuck kind of ramen does this kid eat!?), could break through Sasuke's defences.

Eventually, both separated and started going through several hand signs. The two released their jutsus in sync.

" _Katon: Great Fireball!_ "

Two balls of intense heat flew at each caster. Unfortunately, unlike Sasuke, Naruto only learned the technique today and trained for an hour with it. Sasuke has been training for months. The Uchiha's fireball consumed Naruto's, becoming an even bigger ball of flame.

Naruto used _Substitution_ at the last second. The poor log got turned to ash in a matter of seconds.

"Are you trying to kill me, bastard!?", Naruto screamed.

Sasuke replied coldly, "You are stronger than me, I will admit that. It would be foolish to pull my punches, especially against an even stronger opponent like _him_."

"Baka! Why are you so focused on revenge?"

"To avenge my clan, I must kill _him_. And in order to do that, I must gain more power...and more hatred."

"Well, ya'know what? That sounds like a bunch of bullcrap. Seriously, who told you that?"

" _He_ did."

"...If you hate that guy so much….then why the hell are you listening to him? Why listen to what he wants?"

It was at this moment that Sasuke had an epiphany...and promptly face-palmed himself unconscious.

When he woke up that night in the hospital from a mild head injury, he saw Naruto sitting by his bed.

When Naruto saw that Sasuke was awake, the two boys began a deep discussion about Sasuke's former goal of revenge, _that man_ , and the future.

It was midnight when Naruto left. Sasuke had to stay the night to fully recover from the events of that day.

Before he went to bed, Sasuke, for once in a long time...smiled.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Because listening to someone you hate makes no sense at all :)_**

 ** _...unless you really_ _HAVE to..._**


	12. Chapter 11: Anticipation

During the month-long break, Naruto trained with Jiraiya and Zetsu. Jiraiya continued teaching the boy fuinjutsu and decided to teach him the first step to mastering the Rasengan, one of the Yondaime Hokage's signature techniques. Zetsu trained him in taijutsu and ninjutsu, and taught him a single Kamiton jutsu: Green Dragon's Flight, which allowed Naruto to form wings of chakra on his back and fly. In Konoha, umbrellas became high in demand and quickly sold out.

* * *

Kabuto was found dead on the final day of the break. Nobody knows who his murderer was. Whoever they were, they certainly held no love for Kabuto, judging by the fact that he is no more than a pile red mush.

They were only able to identify the body after running some DNA tests. The Hokage himself oversaw the results.

He was worried. Not only because of the still-unknown killer, but because of what Danzo found. It seemed that Kabuto was a fan of snakes, if his letters to and from Orochimaru mean anything. The Hokage was shocked at the information those letters contained.

But he was also shocked at the supposedly second victim of Kabuto's killer...well, more like first victim. While strolling the Forest of Death, the same day Kabuto was discovered, Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi discovered the remains of her former sensei's body...parts.

Both died such horrific deaths in the eyes of many. Traitors or not, even executions weren't this gruesome. The strangest part, however, was not the deaths themselves, but the apparent lack of a struggle in both areas the body was found. There were no signs of fighting. Not even any chakra residue was left behind. It was if the killer simply thought them to be dead and their thoughts came true.

The possibilities scared Hiruzen. Even Danzo was worried. So, by vote of the council, a silent manhunt will commence during the FInal Chunin Exam. Silent because it would do no good to have everyone panic.

Onto the matter of Kabuto's letters. It made no sense. Someone who worked under a man as tricky as Orochimaru wouldn't leave such important papers out in the open. Therefore they must have been planted. The only problem was that only Kabuto's and his master's fingerprints were found on the letters.

Aside from that mystery, the information on those letters was, again, shocking. Hiruzen never thought that they would be betrayed by their ally, Suna. And concerning Otogakure? Danzo went straight to work in his and Jiraiya's spy networks.

ROOT and ANBU will have much on their plates during the upcoming exam.

* * *

Akatsuki, too, has much to do. Hidan and Kakuzu are out collecting bounties as usual. Itachi is staying at their current base to rest, Kisame at his side. Nagato is out testing his new mobility while his longtime friends, Yahiko and Konan, watch over him for safety. Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori bicker over whose art is 'true art'.

And Zetsu has news, "The snake and his snakelet have perished."

Tobi tilts his head and inquires, "Oh? How?"

"In the immortal words of our dear bomber: 'Art is an explosion!'"

"*Chuckles* That's one way to make sure they stay dead."

"I also exposed their plans to Konoha."

"Good. We need Konoha intact for our future alliance. One cannot rebuild an entire village alone. Well, most can't, including us."

"Unfortunately."

"But that's why we need alliances with Suna and Konoha. We also need the Jinchuriki for protection and to protect. I know Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko are tired of the pain this world has caused, not only their pain, but the pain of others, and I daresay that Jinchuriki experience the worst pain of all."

"To be abused, starved, ostracized, and even ignored for a destiny initiated by the very leader of their village. I'm surprised Naruto hasn't gone mad. I'm even more surprised that Yagura is the only one who is mad."

Tobi tilted his head downwards slightly, "Have you heard of the Hachibi Jinchuriki?"

Both men shared a laugh.

* * *

Hikariyami reads the letters, sitting comfortably in the Hokage's chair. Said leader stood at the door. Finishing his reading, Hikari gets up and leaves the building. As he shuts the door to Ji's and his apartment room, time resumes.

"Find anything?", the deity asks.

Hikari smirks, "Nothing that we don't already know."

"Thankfully." The small salamander begins morphing into a human. The person is old, with wrinkles all over his face. A black robe hides a hunched body. Blue eyes peer at the once-dead immortal, and red hair falls all the way to the old man's back in a long ponytail.

Hikari stares at Ji's disguise, "Talk about subtlety."

"It is necessary. This way if we get caught, people will have a small understanding of the kidnapping."

"I suppose pretending to be an Uzumaki would help our chances."

"They will understand an Uzumaki and Senju more than a Senju and a salamander. Besides, we don't want them to think that you're the next **Hanzo**."

"I suppose that's good reasoning."

"Deteriorating my mind may be, but an idiot I am not."

* * *

 **A/N: It's short, but it sets up the next chapter** **/(.^.)\**


	13. Chapter 12: The Dog and The King

They could hear the crowd cheering outside. They all knew the stakes and rules, the Hokage made sure of that. They have trained hard for this. They have dedicated time for this. They are ready for this.

"First match", the proctor called, "Neji Hyuga vs Dosu Kinuta!"

The crowd roared in excitement.

* * *

Throughout the village, hidden in shadows, ROOT and ANBU ninja hide. Their mission? Protect the village from all possible threats. So far, no one has seen anything. The peace has not yet been disturbed. Though, they still remain aware. Just in case.

* * *

In the crowd, two men watched the battle with extreme focus. Unknown to everyone else, they were telepathically communicating.

'You think they're saving best for last?'

'Of course. Most humans love surprises, especially ones that leave them satisfied and happy, even if only for a short while.'

'I suppose we'll just have to keep waiti- Oh ho ho! That looked like it hurt!'

'Judging by the fact that he is now unconscious, I would say it did.'

"Winner, Neji Hyuga!"

'Dammit!'

'You now owe me 1000 ryo.'

* * *

Zetsu watched as the corpses of the Sound ninja were all swallowed by the ocean. Destroying an entire army is hard work. Even harder when you're only allowed to kill part of it and knock out the other.

Zetsu turned his head and looked at the sleeping child next to him.

'I'm still surprised it was that easy', he thought, 'I didn't even have to fight him...and that worries me.'

Yes, Zetsu was shocked when he found the Ichibi Jinchuriki sleeping in his room with no trace of the sand tanuki on or in him.

'Someone took the Ichibi', Zetsu grimaced, 'And I know it's not the Akatsuki, nor is it Sound. I don't even have an inkling of an idea of who could've done it. This whole scenario bothers me. It bothers me a lot.'

* * *

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki discuss the very same problem.

Nagato stared at each member with his Rinnegan eyes. "I thank you all for responding swiftly to my summons." He took a short pause before continuing, "I have no doubt you are all wondering why I've recalled you all from your missions."

Hidan, ever insane, yelled out, "Yeah, what the hell is this all fucking about anyway!? I had to fucking rush my rituals just to get here on damn time!"

Yahiko was the one who responded, "It has come to our attention that Ichibi Jinchuriki is no longer a Jinchuriki."

Everyone got serious at this news, even Hidan and the (to those not in the know) usually childish Tobi.

Kisame spoke up next, "Do you have any idea who took the brat's overgrown squirrel?"

Konan denied this, "Unfortunately not. Not even Zetsu knows."

Zetsu spoke next, "It's true. I've analyzed all my files on _every_ suspect."

Kakuzu asked, "And?"

"It's not us, that much is obvious. It's not Orochimaru, I made sure of that personally. It's not any of the major or smaller villages that took the beast either. I triple checked on that one with Shadow Clones. That only leaves anyone we don't know or someone who we think is dead."

Sasori spoke next, "And the statue?"

Nagato answered, "We've checked the Gedo Mazo. There is no sign of any Biju activity within it nor has it been tampered with."

The Akatsuki continued the discussion for many hours.

As they discussed, a gray salamander popped silently out of existence.

* * *

So far, the winners of the first round of the Final are Neji who defeated Dosu, Temari who 'defeated' Shikamaru (he gave up just when he was about to win), Sasuke who defeated Shino, and Naruto who got a free pass because Kabuto was dead and Gaara was missing.

The redhead was nowhere to be found. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro, were interviewed and said that they last saw him last night before heading to bed.

 **Rasa** , the Fourth Kazekage, was also reported missing.

They were worried. A kage and his child just disappeared without a trace.

Both Hiruzen and Danzo knew that Orochimaru was not responsible for the disappearing Jinchuriki, but they knew without a doubt he was responsible for Rasa's.

 _No one_ knew a thing. And that was what scared them all the most.

* * *

'I just received word from my clone.'

'Hmm? What did it find out?'

'Not even Akatsuki knows.'

'Should I reveal myself to the Akatsuki once we finish?'

'Unless you wish to face the mighty Rinnegan, it wouldn't be a sound idea.'

'I suppose that's true. Oh well, back to watching the battles I suppose.'

''Tis a shame we could not see the Second in action. I have no doubt that battle would draw noise from the crowd.'

'It better.'

'We'll get see him fight, just be patient. And try not to fall sound asleep.'

'...We're going to Oto, aren't we?'

'It'll be a good place to hide once we renovate it.'

'I thought I was going to train him? How will I do that when we're busy fixing a village?'

'Clones, magic, and painfully hard work.'

'Anything else I should know?'

'A fun fact: I'm actually a dog.'

'I thought you were a salamander?'

'No, that species of salamander is just named after me.'

"Next fight: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga!"

'Ooh, ooh, here we go!'

* * *

Both Genin stood parallel to eachother. They looked at each other to see who would make the first move. Neji had his Byakugan activated, just in case Naruto decided to use his strategy against Kiba again.

Seeing that Neji had his Dojutsu activated, Naruto prepared to make the first move, " _Suiton: Hidden Mist Technique_."

A thick mist spewed forth from Naruto's mouth. Neji attempted to see through the mist but found that he could not. The mist was packed thick with chakra, so the Byakugan was useless. He tensed when he felt something fall on his head. Neji was unprepared for the wave of knock-out gas and subsequently fell unconscious.

The mist and gas dispersed revealing Neji's sleeping body and the grinning form of Naruto hovering in the air, green chakra wings on his back.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

'Oh come on!'

'I must admit, I am disappointed.'

'So am I. Couldn't see anything through that mist.'

'Didn't we give you all the knowledge of this world and its workings, including techniques to counter such an obstacle?'

'Aren't _you_ a god?'

'Touche, touche. Let's just hope that we'll see more in the final battle.'

* * *

After Sasuke defeated Temari, Gekko called the next match, "This is the final battle! Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

Just as Ji said, the crowd went wild. The two boys entered the arena, both confident in their abilities while acknowledging the strength and power of the other.

They both paused their advance for a short while before they both sped towards each other like two arrows aimed at a target in between them. The two clashed kunai before resorting to taijutsu.

Eventually, both separated and started going through several hand signs. The two released their jutsu perfectly in sync.

" _Katon: Great Fireball_!"

Two enormous balls of flame flew at each caster. The two fireballs collided in a massive explosion, covering the area with smoke.

The smoke was blown away by a Futon jutsu, along with an Uchiha who quickly landed on a nearby tree. Sasuke scoped the area around him, dodging a slicing gust of wind at the last second.

Naruto ran at his friend, who blocked his punches and kicks. The two engaged in another taijutsu battle.

Seeing an opening, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the face hard. Sasuke flew several feet. When he landed, the proctor _Body Flickered_ over to the boy and saw he was unconscious.

Genma walked over to Naruto and raised his arm, "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the final battle is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd cheered, though some (*cough* Sasuke fangirls *cough*) jeered.

* * *

"Thankfully, ANBU and ROOT found nothing. No one has invaded nor has there been any suspicious activity", Danzo reported.

"Unfortunately, we still have no clues on Gaara's whereabouts. The Wind Daimyo is worried and, frankly, so am I", said the Fire Daimyo.

The Fire Daimyo, Danzo, Hiruzen, **Homura** , and **Koharu** were all in a meeting within the Hokage's office.

"I doubt Suna knows anything either. It couldn't possibly be an enemy village. **Onoki** wouldn't be so bold, Kumo has gone silent, and Kiri, I believe, is still in the middle of a civil war", Hiruzen said.

"It can't be any of the smaller villages either. While some are strong, I doubt any of them could capture a Jinchuriki so silently, not even Taki", Homura added.

After discussing the topic further, they all moved on to the next topic.

"So, who do you all think should be promoted?", Hiruzen asked.

The five all voted on who should and should not be promoted and why. After confirming their votes, the Fire Daimyo left and prepared to leave the village the next day. Homura and Koharu left as well. Only Danzo and the Hokage remained.

"Danzo, would you call all the Konoha genin who participated in the Final Exam?", Hiruzen requested. His friend nodded and left to inform the ANBU.

Once he was gone, Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes before opening them when he heard rustling. There, on his desk, a stack of paperwork was visible.

.

.

.

"KAMI DAMMIT!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naruto returned to his apartment and immediately went to bed. Those who have been promoted would be revealed tomorrow. He was exhausted from his fight with Sasuke.

He slept soundly, unaware of the presence in the corner of the room.

Hikari stepped out of the shadows, amber eyes fixated on the sleeping form in the bed. He smirked and carefully plucked Naruto from his bed. He remained asleep.

Hikari carried Naruto like a sleeping child, his hands supporting the boy's rear and back while the boy's head nestled into his neck. He stepped outside through the window, making sure to step over the bodies of the fallen ANBU tasked with watching over the Jinchuriki.

The tall man sped through the village, heading to the rendezvous point where Ji waited.

Upon reaching his destination, Hikari carefully dropped Naruto onto a blanket. Ji sat next to the boy and the two entered his mindscape.

* * *

"At least it's not broth", Hikari commented when he saw the water at his feet. He and Ji were in Naruto's sewer-like mindscape, looking for the fox.

They searched the boy's mind, eventually reaching the opened cage where Kurama slept.

"So, who's going to wake the fox up?", Hikari asked.

Ji smiled and looked at him, "Well, you never paid me 1000 ryo, so I suppose this will be your payment instead."

Hikari sighed and walked up to the red beast and poked him.

Nothing happened. So he poked Kurama again and again. "He's not waking up."

"Punch him."

So Hikari did, and it worked...too well.

Kurama knocked both of them back with a flick of one of his tails. He got up and turned to look at the intruders. Kurama saw Ji and, after quickly figuring out who the god was by scent, attacked the two of them.

Kurama attacked the two, who fought back and tried to calm him.

"Calm down you vulpine gargantuan!", Hikari yelled as he dodged mid-air a swipe of Kurama's massive arm. Ji, now in his salamander form, fired a blast of oil from his mouth.

"Quick, set him on fire!", he ordered.

Hikari shot a massive ball of black fire from the palm of his hand at Kurama. The oil enhanced the flame and Kurama screamed in agony as he was burned by Hikari's _Amaterasu_. "What type of flame!?"

" _Amaterasu_ , this world's version of hellfire. It is incredibly dangerous and will even burn other flames!", Ji answered, "Now, while he's distracted by the flames!"

Hikari flew up to Kurama's head and placed his hand on it, "It was a shame we could not discuss this civilly." Hikari placed his hand on Kurama and darkness seeped out of him into the Biju. Once he was finished, Hikari landed next to Ji, who returned to human form.

"How am I able to shoot hellfire?", Hikari asked.

"When we transferred you to this world, **The Infernian** was still infected with darkness. So, as mercy, we slew him and gave his powers over flame to you."

* * *

Naruto knew something was wrong when he felt Kurama get extremely angry. He went into his own mindscape and ran towards his friend to figure out what was going on. What he did not expect was for a sickly-looking Kurama to be knocked out with two mystery men in front of him.

Naruto had a Naruto moment and decided to announce his presence instead of sneak attacking the two intruders, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

The two men turned to look at him. Both wore black robes. The shorter one looked similar to his mother, just male and five times older. The other one was taller than the old man, with amber eyes that gave Naruto a chill down his spine.

The scary walked towards Naruto and the man's face became pale with a black liquid leaking out his mouth and eyes, "Well, what do _you_ think we are doing?

Naruto's survival instincts kicked in and he attacked the scary man. The old man created a barrier of lightning surrounding him and the fox.

The scary disappeared when he blinked. Naruto was then shot in the leg. The scary man stood, no, levitated a few hundred yards away, a sniper rifle in his hand. Rifles and other guns were incredibly rare and expensive in the Elemental Nations. The scary man was more dangerous than he thought.

Naruto _Body Flickered_ towards the scary man, two kunai in each hand. The man _dispelled_ the rifle in a flash of red light and _warped_ towards Naruto, now with a red sword in his hand. The two clashed.

While pushing against each other, Naruto swept the scary man's legs with a kick, knocking him to the ground. Before Naruto could do anything next, the scary man once again disappeared when he blinked.

A hand touched his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear, "Oops, I won."

Naruto was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Hikariyami looked at the knocked out boy and said, "You can come out now, Ji."

The barrier of lightning dispersed and Ji teleported towards the two, "Was the violence really necessary?"

"Well, he attacked first. I was just defending myself."

"Nevertheless, the first part of our task is done. Now we must flee and head towards Sound."

Hikari willed Kurama to act normal and the two exited Naruto's mindscape.

It was night by the time they got to their destination. When the Chunin Exams ended earlier, the two used powerful magic to change the village and its inhabitants. Most of them, anyway. The Sound Four and most Otogakure shinobi were killed by Zetsu. The shinobi and experiments that remained were killed. Orochimaru's labs were destroyed and Oto's surviving population had their minds rearranged with new memories.

The new village, known as **Mahogakure** , **The Village Hidden by Magic** , was hidden by, as the name implies, a magical barrier. Jutsu cannot pierce the barrier, but one can damage it through other means, such as complex seals. The barrier also renders the village invisible from the outside and will burn intruders unless they have a passport, which one can only get from the **Kagekage** , Hikariyami Senju.

When they passed the barrier, the two entered the village through the main gates. A large wall surrounded the village as a second defense, in case intruders were able to pierce the barrier. The village itself was marvelous. Marble buildings dotted the village, each one uniquely shaped, four beautiful parks were placed on each corner of the wall, the roads were smooth, and the Kagekage Tower was not just a tower, it was a palace.

The two men and boy headed towards the palace, using the eastern entrance. Hikari carried Naruto to one of the more luxurious guest bedrooms and placed him on the soft bed, while Ji followed.

"My part in this is complete", Ji said.

"What happens now?", Hikari asked.

"Now I give him the information about his destiny. After that, I will die and my power will transfer to you. I trust you train him?"

"Of course."

With that said, Ji placed a wrinkled hand onto Naruto's head and gave him what he needed to know. Once it was done, Ji changed into his true form: a black dog with many arms and legs, decorated in golden clothes and beautiful jewelry.

"Por la voluntad del Primer Creador, yo, **Xolotl** , el dios del fuego, los relámpagos, los gemelos, los monstruos, las deformidades, las enfermedades, y las desgracias, por la presente confío mi poder al Retenedor del Segundo Creador...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ardyn Lucis Caelum**."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Did I do a good job revealing their true** **identities?**_ **:p**


	14. Chapter 13: Senju?

Hiruzen was mortified. Naruto was missing and the ANBU who were watching over him are currently in the hospital. Thankfully, no vital organs were damaged, only a few patches of skin missing and some broken bones, although one member almost bled to death.

He had **Inoichi Yamanaka** carefully search their minds for information. The only information they received was that a figure clad in black attacked them without warning. They were all defeated at the same time by what appeared to be red blades. The only one who wasn't immediately downed was able to catch a glimpse of the attacker's face, but then he was knocked out by a stomp to the face.

Hiruzen entered his old friend's office. Danzo placed his pen down and looked at the Hokage, "What did he find?"

"Nothing too useful, I'm afraid", Hiruzen replied, taking a seat on a nearby chair, "Just that the assailant wore black robes and shoes and was able to summon flying red swords."

"It is worrisome how little we know and how powerful they are."

"Well, from what he saw in one of the memories, Inoichi was able to determine that the attacker was male."

Danzo sighed, "Male or female, it does not matter. What matters is that the person was able to not only successfully infiltrate a village but was also able to dispatch some of our best with ease and was able to successfully kidnap a Jinchuriki."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, "I suppose I should go ahead and promote the Genin to Chunin."

* * *

Later, the Hokage stared at the three promotees lined up in front of him: Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuga. Naruto, if he was here, would have joined these three.

"I thank you three for coming so swiftly", he said, "The four of you have been analyzed and we have determined you to be Chunin material."

"Four?", Shikamaru asked, "I only count three."

"Ah, yes, I apologize. There was supposed to be four you but Naruto is currently, uh...occupied at the moment." Hiruzen didn't want to tell them that their fellow shinobi was currently missing, at least not in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha had lost too much. First his family, now his friend. The Hokage feared that the news would break the poor boy.

Shikamaru, being a Nara, and therefore being incredibly perceptive, knew the old man was hiding something. 'Troublesome', he thought, 'It'll probably take a lot of effort, but the sudden temptation to find out what the Hokage isn't telling us is too much.'

Hiruzen continued his speech, "You three have shown excellent qualities, qualities that have proven to us that you are ready to handle the weight and responsibility that this promotion will burden you with." He turned to Neji, "Neji Hyuga, please step forward and retrieve your Chunin vest." He did this will all three of them.

Once the promotions were finished, everyone left except for Shika. The Nara looked at the aged Hokage and asked, "So, where is Naruto?"

Hiruzen expected this from the boy, he is a Nara after all. "I suppose it's no use hiding it from a Nara. Very well, I will tell you if you promise never to tell a living soul. I consider this an S-Ranked secret."

"That bad, huh? Fine, I promise."

"*Sigh* Naruto is currently missing and we have no idea who took him or where he was taken."

"I see. Any clues?"

"Aside from some really vague descriptions and some hospitalized ANBU, no."

"Troublesome", Shikamaru sighed.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, it certainly is."

* * *

Hikariyami Senju, otherwise known as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, was a patient man. However, like all men and women, he is prone to bouts of impatience. This was one of those times.

'Five days and he's still not awake! How much longer must I wait!', the Shodaime Kagekage thought, pacing around the room where Naruto slept.

As he was angrily internally monologuing, the room doors burst open as a Maho shinobi entered. The shinobi quickly kneeled before his kage and said, "Sir, one of the Sannin, Jiraiya, has been spotted outside the barrier."

'Finally, some action' "I see. Tell everyone not to engage. I will deal with this personally", Hikari ordered. The shinobi nodded and went to complete his orders. Hikari smoothened out his Kage robes and put on his fedora-like kage hat. "Time to see a toad."

* * *

Jiraiya was no idiot. As a seal master, it is his duty to be able to identify seals and their abilities. Although nowhere as near as proficient as the Uzumaki, the old sage knew just enough to be able to identify his current predicament. "Powerful, complex, and practically impossible. I think I've just been one-upped", he muttered to himself, looking at the invisible barrier.

"Do you need some assistance over there!?", Jiraiya heard a voice call. He looked over and saw someone wearing some familiar-looking clothes. When the figure got closer, he could clearly tell what they were: the robes of a kage.

Jiraiya answered the man, "No need. Just passing through!"

"Oh really?", the man was now within a few yards of him.

"Yep. Although I must ask, are you a kage?"

The man smirked, "What gave it away?"

"The robes."

"Of course", the man said joyfully, his smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"Well, what is a kage doing inside the forest?"

The man's smirk turned into a smile, "Wouldn't you like to know, toad sage?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to smile, "I see you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't? You are, of course, the most notorious pervert in, I dare say, the entire world."

"How dare they besmirch my good name!", Jiraiya yelled out, "I am no pervert. I am a SUPER pervert!"

The mystery kage laughed loudly, "With an attitude like that, how could anyone take you seriously?"

Jiraiya became a little serious, "Because they're smart."

At that jab, the mystery kage attacked, "I guess I'm smarter than them then."

Jiraiya was knocked back a couple yards, "Woah! Strong!" He was able to right himself just in time to land smoothly on the ground, "Well, this attack just proves you're hiding something."

"We're shinobi, don't we all?", the kage snarked back, "Well, since I know your name, it would only be fair if you knew mine."

Jiraiya dodged just in time to avoid being beheaded by a large sword. "As shinobi, we both know revealing secrets ain't exactly our thing, nor is it really a good idea." He attacked, blasting his foe with flames at point-blank range.

The mystery kage was pushed back from Jiraiya's assault. "How very rude. I offer you courtesy and am now on fire."

"Hey! You attacked me first!"

The kage shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose two negatives don't always make a positive."

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"Well, cretin, I suppose your simple mind is too busy focusing on female assets to process and understand me."

Jiraiya, despite his actions and reputation, was far from stupid. He knew the man was just stalling for something and considering his actions so far, it probably wasn't good.

"Oh, by the way, I heard about Konoha's missing jinchuriki. It's a shame that the boy disappeared, isn't it? Just like that, the village's military power goes down."

Jiraiya understood the subtle (yet somehow obvious) hints he was given, "So, you know who did it, eh?"

The man smiled, "Of course! I was the one who took him in the first place."

Without any hesitation, Jiraiya formed a Rasengan and prepared to finish the battle. He ran towards the man, but then…

"Meat shield~!"

The mystery kage held Naruto's sleeping form in front of him. Jiraiya was able to redirect his attack just in time to avoid hitting Naruto, but, as a result, was wide open.

" _Mokuton: Cherry Spear_ "

A wooden spire erupted from the ground impaling Jiraiya in the stomach. The tip of the spire blossomed, revealing it to be a sakura tree.

"Mokuton…..how?", Jiraiya asked.

The mystery kage walked slowly towards the toad sage. "You would've found out earlier had you not tried to burn me to a crisp."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Senju…..?"

"Yes. My name…..is Hikariyami Senju."

Hikari then knocked Jiraiya out and forced the tree to rot into dirt. He took the dying Jiraiya, cleaned his wounds, healed him, then made his way to **_Tanzaku Gai_** , where he knew Tsunade was, "But my friends call me Hikari."

* * *

To say Tsunade was a bit surprised was an understatement. 'Then again, it is Jiraiya', she thought frowning. It's not every day she sees her fellow perverted Sannin injured and in need of her care, though it wasn't exactly very rare either.

Jiraiya was a bit aloof when she entered the room. Tsunade took one look at him and knew something was eating him up, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Jiraiya ignored her and continued to think.

Tsunade, being who she is, grew a tick mark on her forehead and raised a fist above her head.

At this action, Jiraiya snapped back into reality, "Whoah, whoah, no need to get hasty!"

"Then tell me what's wrong, idiot!"

Jiraiya answered quietly, "Well, uh you see.."

"What!?", Tsunade's eyes glowed red (at least to Jiraiya)

"IFOUNDOUTWHATHAPPENEDTOMYMISSINGSPIESANDIALSOFOUNDOUTWHOTOOKNARUTOANDHEMAYJUSTBEASENJULIKEYOU!"

Tsunade hit him in the face, "Slow down so I can understand what the hell you're saying!"

Jiraiya groaned and held his face, "I said that I found out what happened to my spies and to Naruto."

His teammate crossed her arms under her...ample chest, "And? Also, stop staring or I'll hit you in your second head."

"Aaaaaannnndddddd somebody made my spies go poof and kidnapped Naruto…."

"Are you going to keep pausing or do I have to aim somewhere I loathe to touch?"

"Jeez, hime, you need a cotton?"

"Jiraiya!"

"Aaah! Senju, it was a Senju!", Jiraiya yelled out when a fist landed (hard) near his crotch.

Tsunade paused then squinted her eyes, "What do you mean 'it was a Senju?'"

"I mean exactly what I said. A Senju took Naruto."

"How do you know it was Senju?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and imagined the spear that impaled him, "He had the Mokuton."

"And?"

"...wait, whaddya mean by 'and?"

"How do you know this isn't another one of the snake's experiments?"

Jiraiya answered, "A great question, but he is not. Orochimaru is dead and there's no way in hell that anyone would let him near Hashirama's corpse. It's a bad idea for everyone involved and not involved. We were lucky the first time with **Tenzo** , but I doubt if our wayward partner got his hands on more Senju DNA that we'd be lucky again."

"So, he really is a Senju."

"Yup."

"So, how'd you get that nasty scar on your stomach?", Tsunade asked as she began healing Jiraiya.

"I got impaled by a damn cherry tree."

"Ouch. Got a name for your new friend?"

"Yeah. Hikariyami Senju. Apparently, some kind of kage or kage-wannabe based on what I saw, though I'm leaning more towards the former due to the strength he displayed in our short fight."

"Kage? Of what village?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "I doubt it's Sound, so probably one we've overlooked, never heard of before, or of a new village. *Sigh* It's gonna be hell to explain to Sensei and Danzo."

* * *

Hikari's boots thumped against the palace floor. After delivering the injured toad sage to the slug princess, the Kagekage immediately traversed back to Maho.

"Welcome back, sir", the guards greeted him. He nodded at them as he walked by. He went straight for Naruto's room to see if the boy had finally awoken. 'No such luck, apparently', he thought frowning. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki remained asleep. 'How long until he wakes!? No, no, calm down Ardyn. You've survived being chained in a dungeon for over 2000 years. Surely, you can handle a fraction of that time waiting for someone to finish sleeping?'

* * *

The Hokage was glad. "I see. Thank you."

The toad nodded and returned to **_Mt. Myoboku_**.

Hiruzen turned to Danzo, "Finally, some good news."

"Hmph. We know where the boy is, but not exactly, nor do we know how to retrieve him. If what we know so far is true, a kage-level threat has Naruto in his custody and is adamant in keeping it that way," Danzo retorted, "Jiraiya said he used Mokuton as well. That only makes him more dangerous."

"A Senju going against a Senju's village?"

"I, too, have a difficult time believing it."

"If it's a kage-level threat…"

"You may have no choice but to deal with him yourself."

Hiruzen sighed and smoked his pipe. "One step forward, a thousand steps left to go. Not only do we have to deal with our kidnapper, but we also must somehow keep this information from going public. So far, only me, you, Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Shikaku's son, and several incapacitated ANBU know about this."

"Let us see to it that the Uchiha never finds out. If he does…"

"I know, old friend. I know."

* * *

 **Omake - Playtime**

Zetsu was, for the first time since his creation, pissed off. It was obvious. His teeth were sharper, his eyes were crimson red instead of their normal yellow, and the grass green hair of his disguise turned a dead brown.

To be honest, it worried Tobi. In all their years of working together, he had never seen the Akatsuki's spy so...enraged. Something bad, really bad must have happened to force Zetsu into this state. So, adopting his childish persona, he searched far and wide in the base for some sucker to talk to his ally.

Lo and behold, a victim has just exited his room. "Oh, Kisame-senpai!", Tobi called.

Kisame turned and looked Tobi, "Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor, pwetty pwease?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Zetsu-sama is feeling bad. I thought a game might cheer him up!"

"You want me to...play a game with Zetsu?"

Tobi nodded in confirmation.

Kisame sighed, "Fine. Not like I have anything important to do right now."

Tobi cheered and hugged him, "Yaaaaaay!"

 _Later that day..._

"The fuck happened to you!?"

Kisame was covered in scratches, bruises, had a busted lip, a black eye, slash marks covered his upper body, and his legs were broken.

"He was playing make-believe with Zetsu-sama!" Tobi answered.

Hidan struggled to keep a straight face, "A-and what were they playing?"

Tobi jumped into the air and screamed, "SUSHI RESTAURANT!"

Hidan suffered a heart attack from laughing too hard that day. Of course, he survived.


	15. Chapter 14: Time Skip

Naruto opened his eyes. A colorful space surrounded him. A few seconds later, he heard a high-pitched voice.

 **"23 43 71 19 11 3 11 17 23 43 43 23 43 17 71 19 11 61 11 83 2 67 43 47 71 19 23 43 17."**

Naruto's senses ceased to function. Only his hearing remained.

 **"2 43 7 3 11 13 47 61 11 71 19 11 61 11 83 2 67 43 47 71 19 23 43 17, 71 19 11 61 11 83 11 61 11 41 47 43 67 71 11 61 67."**

Suddenly, he was able to see again. What was once a colorful space was now a dark void filled with unfathomable beasts and grotesque eldritch horrors.

 **"11 79 11 43 71 73 2 37 37 97, 71 19 11 5 47 43 5 11 53 71 67 47 13 67 53 2 5 11 2 43 7 71 23 41 11 83 11 61 11 5 61 11 2 71 11 7, 2 43 7 67 47 71 19 11 41 47 43 67 71 11 61 67 83 11 61 11 2 3 37 11 71 47 67 37 2 97 11 2 5 19 47 71 19 11 61 2 43 7 7 23 11 47 13 2 17 11."**

The creatures all started fighting. Blood and gore floated until they were devoured, only for them to appear again.

 **"2 83 2 61 3 11 71 83 11 11 43 2 37 37 71 19 2 71 11 89 23 67 71 11 7. 43 47 47 43 11 71 47 7 2 97 31 43 47 83 67 83 19 47 5 61 11 2 71 11 7 71 23 41 11 2 43 7 67 53 2 5 11. 11 89 5 11 53 71 13 47 61 2 5 19 47 67 11 43 13 11 83."**

The scene changed and Naruto could clearly see something bright in the distance. The light reached him and when it was over, nothing remained. The voice changed and became deep.

 **"̿̇̇̈̒͞E̒̒͠v̿̃̏̕e҇͊͋̀n͆̑͠t́̽̿̕u̇̎̔͒͝a̛̾̌͌̌͆l̂̇͆͡l̛̇̍̊̒y̓́͞,̔̈́́͌̏͡ w̾́̀͑͝h̋͌̅̉̕ȁ̓͞t́̒͗͠e̊͋̃̈́̕v̛̽̒͗e҇́̌̊͗͛r̿̀̏̈̕ c̆̿̔̉͝r̂̍̈́̓͝e͊̌̋̏͠â̛͋̍t҇̀̈́̀e͐̓̕d҇̐̏͗̉͐ t̷̴̸̵̕͢͢͢͜͝͡͡҈̧͡i҉̵̵̡̕͜͡͠҈̷̨̕͢͢͞m̶̡͡҈҈̷̡҇͜͢͡͡҉̧͡e҉̶̨̛҉̨͡͡҈̸̢̕͜͜͞ a҉̴̵̵̧̢̧̧҇̕͡͡҈͜͞n̵̢͠҉҉̵̡̨̢̛̕͞҈̨҇d̷̷͢͡҉̶̵̢҇̕͢͜͢͡͞ s̷̡͡҉҉̢̛͞҉̷̢̡̡̕͡p̷̸̷̷̸̧̧̨̛̕̕͢͢͠͝a҉̵̨͡҉̧̛҇҈̸̡͜͜͞͝c̷͜͝҈̶̛҇͢҉̵̧̡͢͡͡ę̵̵̶̴̶̢̛̕͜͢͢͝͠͝ d҇͒͊̆͆̋e̅͒͆͝c҇͐̎̎̄̌ǐ̛̋̀̽ḋ̿̇́͞e̋̉̏̎̽̕d͌͆̔̚͠ ẗ̾̓̊͞ơ͗́͛ ć̛̎̐̏e͒̈́̽͡à̄̓͡s͛̂͝é̛̓̏̓̎ t̏̚̚͠h̛͛̔̀̐e̛͂͊̅̈́̎ č̋͐͞ò̅̒̾͝n͗̑͗̅͠f̾̒̈͞l҇̓̔͒̓i͛͑͡c̏͐͝t́̈̔͛͡.̒̄̂͝ A͂̇͝n̑͆͑̐͡d҇͊̅͌̀ ś̋͡o͐̇͡,҇̀͒̀̈́ t̛̽͂̚̚h͑̽͋͡e̊̑͗͞ B̷̡҇҈҉̷̧̢҇̕͜͝҉̸̡̧̇͌̕͠҈̷̧̨̞̃͞͠҈̠͢͞҉̢҇į̴̶̵̕̕͜͡҉̸̵̨̧̨̦̀̕͜͡͠҉̢͠g҉̵̨̕҈̴̸̵̴̡̡̧̨̢̛̝͑͊҇̕͢͝͠͠҉̢͝ B̶̴̧͞҈̛͢͞҈̸̨̡҇̽͜͞҉̨̏͝҈̢̛͍҉̴̧̨͖̲̕͝҈̢͞a̷̢͝҉̸̶̷̷̧̧̨͕̋̕̕͢͢͞͡͠҉̢͝n҉̸̢̛҉̶̵̵̶̷̧̧̡̧̡̢̦̃͒̕̕͢͡͠͞͠͠g̵̡̕҈҉̨͠͠҉̢͜͝҈̵̸̴̴̡̢̡̛͎̯͉́҇͜͜͡͠͡ş̸͝҉̶̡͝͡҈̢͢͠҉̧̀̕҉̡͛̕҉̵̧̡̳͗҇͡҉̨҇ w͆̇͝ḯ̛͆͌p̛̒͂̃͛̅é̛̌͋̋d͛̍̎̕ ö́̉͝u҇̓̊͌t͂̐̃̎͐͞ ä́̉͗͞l̓̍̕ṁ̈́̚͠o̾̐̔̈̕s̆́̃͌͡t͋̆͠ a͌͛̚͡l̾͋͛͛̓͞l̛͑̾̂̋̃ t̑̅̽́̕h҇͐͌̍͂̋e̛̒̚ m̑̈͞ố͋͞n̆̃͗̚͠s̽̀̉͝t̄̑͞ë́͑̆̐͠r̓̈́̆̓͡s̛̐͋̓.̄̄̕ Å̈̔̋͋͡l̒͂͑͂̈́͡m̛̓̊̈́͗̒o̊̾̒͝s̒͒̒̓͊͞t̛͑͗̆.̃́̐͒́̕"̄̍̈́̿̃͡**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He saw stars being born, planets being assembled, the formation of galaxies, then he saw them all being compressed into infinite objects that he could only assume are the universes. He looked up and saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

 **"̸͜͡T̴̡͠h̴̢̕o҉̕͜s̴̢̛e̶̡͝ w̷̡͠h̸̕͢o̵̡͞ s̸҇͜u̷҇͜r̸̡͞v҈͜͞i̴͢͞v҉͢͞e̷̢̛d̶̡̕ w҉̧͞e҉̕͜r̷̡̕e҈̧͝ s̵̡͞p̶̡͞l҉͢͞į̵͞t҈̧͝ i҈҇͢n̴̡͞ţ̵͡o҈̛͢ t҈̢͠w̸̨҇o҈̡͝ g̷̡̕r̷͜͝o̶̢͞u҈̕͜p҈̡҇s̶͢͞,҈̧͠ t̸̡̕h̸͜͡e̷̡̕ f̴̨̕i̷̢̕r҈̧͝s҉̡̕ţ̴҇ b̴͢͠ȩ̴̕i̴̡͞n̶҇͢g̶̡͞ t҈̨͡h̴͢͝e҈͜͡ m҉͢͡o̷͢͝r҉̨͠ţ̴͠a҉̛͜l̸̢͝s҉̨̛.̵̧̛ T҈҇͜h̶̢̕e̶̢̕ m̵̨͝ǫ̶͝r̸̡͝t̵͢͡a̴̧͠l҉̨͞s҉̨͠ w҉̧͠o̶̕͜u҈̧͝l҉̨͠d̶̕͢ e҈̡҇v҈͢͝ȩ̵̕n҈͜͝t҉̛͢u̵͢͡a҈̨͞l̶͜͞l҈̧͞y̸̡̛ p̷͜͞o̵̢̕p̴̧̕u̸͜͞ļ̷͞a̵̢͠t̴͜͝e̸͢͠ t̸̛͜h̴̨͡e̷͜͞ m҉҇͢u̴͢͝l҉͜͠ţ̶̕i̸̧̛v̸͢͡e̸͜͝r̶͜͠s҉̡͡e҈͢͡,҉͜͡ t҉̢͡h҉͜͡e҈̧͝ h̷̨҇u҉҇͢m̶̨͠a̷͢͞n̸̢͠ r̵̡̕a̵̧̕c̴̡҇ę̶̛ b̸̡͝e̸҇͢i̷͜͡n҉͢͞ģ̸̛ o҈̡͡n҉̨̛ę̷҇ o̶̡͞f̸̢͠ t̵̨͞h̸̢͞e̷̢̛i̴̢҇r̵̢҇ d҈̡̕e̷̡̛s̸̢͠c҉͜͡e҈̧͞n̴͜͡d̷̢̛a̷͢͠n҉͜͡t̴҇͢s̶̢͡.̴̡̕ T̶͜͡h̷͜͡ę̶͝ ş̷͠ę̶̛c̵̡̛o҈̧͝ņ̷҇d̸̛͢ w̵̧̕o̴̧͡u̴͢͞l̴͢͡d̴͢͞ b̷̡͝e҈̢҇c̴̡̛o̴͜͝m̴̢͡e̴̢͞ w̴̧͞h̷̕͜a̷̢̕t̵̛͢ t̸͢͝ḩ̴̛e̶͢͡ m҈̡̛o҉͜͡r҈͜͠t҉͜͡a҉͢͞l̷̛͢s҈̧͞ w̷̨͠ǫ̵̛u̵̢͝l̵̨̛ḑ̴͠ c̶͜͞a̸̕͢l̷̨҇l̵̕͜ g̸̸̛͢҉̢̛̕҉̸̢̡̡̛̕ǫ̸͝҉̶̸̸̢̢̛͢͢͡͠͞d̴̷̛͢҉̶̢̡̨̛҇͞҈̛͢s̷̴̵̸̸̨̡̡̛̕̕͢͢͡͞.̶͢͡"̴̡͝**

The being snapped its fingers and Naruto was once again in the colorful space.

 **"̵B̶u̸t̵ e̵v̷e̷n҈ g̶̸̸̶̸̸̸̛͢҉҉̷̵̸̢̛̕҉̴̸̵̢̡̕҉̸҉̶̡̛҈ǫ̸̸̶̴̴͝҉҉̶̷͡҉̶̵̸̢̛҉̶̷̷̸̶̶̷̢͢͢͠͞d̶̴̸̛҉̷̷̶͢҉҉̶̶̸̶̴̷̷̴̢̡̨̛҇͞҈҈̷̸̛͢s҈̷̸̷̸̴̷̵̸̶̸̷̸̨̛͢͡͞҉̴̶̷̸̡̡̕҈̴̷̕͢ d̵i̶e̷.̶ W҉h̷i̸l̷e̴ i̴t̷ i҈s̴ t̶r̸u̵e̷ t̸h̷a̷t҉ i̴m̵m̸o̵r̶t̵a̶l̴ b̶e҈i̵n̸g҉s̶ e̶x̷i̷s̴t̸,̴ a̷n̶ i҉m̴m̴o̶r҉t̴a̴l̸ c̷o̷u̴l̴d҉ s҈t҉i̶l̴l̸ d҈i҈e҈ i̸f̴ a̶ h̸i̸g̵h҈e̸r҈ b̵e҈i̸n̵g̴ w҉i̵l̷l҉e҈d҉ i҉t҉ t̷o̴.҈"̸**

Naruto was in awe of the information given to him, but he was also incredibly curious, "How do you know all this?"

The being smiled and replied in Naruto's native tongue, **"I know because I know. I was the one who made time and space, I am the highest of all beings, I am _The Creator_ , the one that many worlds call _God_."**

* * *

Hikari stood on a balcony and gazed at his village. He sipped his saucer of sake. The sky was quite beautiful today.

A Maho ANBU appeared behind him kneeling, "Kagekage-sama, the boy has awoken."

Hikari and the ANBU disappeared via _Shunshin_ , both disregarding the floating cup placing itself on the nearby table.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes once more. This time, he was in a fancy bedroom. He gazed around the room. The windows and curtains were closed, and a large fan cooled the room from the ceiling. He heard the door open and then a gasp, followed by a female voice calling for...ANBU?

He doubted he was in Konoha. Sure, he saw some fancy looking houses within his village, but none were as luxurious as this. That being said, he remained still for a few more minutes. Perhaps he was just hearing things. He continued to do nothing but stare at the ceiling fan until he heard someone walk into the room.

Naruto stared at the scary man who was in his mind before. The scary man wore a familiar, yet slightly unfamiliar triangular hat.

The scary man snapped his fingers and the door closed. "How are you doing?", the scary man asked.

"I'm...fine", Naruto replied.

"That is good. Do you know?"

At first, Naruto didn't understand the question, but when he took a few more moments to process it, he understood and answered, "Yes."

"Excellent. Do you know who I am?"

"I know that you are to be my right-hand man, but not your name."

"The people of the Elemental Nations know me as Hikariyami Senju, but my true identity is Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

"I think you already know who I am, so let's just get on with it."

"Of course. Would you like something to eat?"

"...Got any ramen?"

* * *

Nagato was not in a good mood. "First the Ichibi, then the Kyuubi. One by one, the Jinchuriki and Biju disappear. Who's next, the Sanbi?"

Tobi scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see…"

Nagato sighed, "Nevermind."

Zetsu entered the room, "They know who took the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."

Nagato raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yes, a man called Hikariyami. Get this: apparently, the man's a Senju! He's even able to use Hashirama's Mokuton."

Nagato rubbed his temples, "Today is not a good day."

Tobi turned to look at the red-head, "At least we have a start. Oh, I forgot to mention this, but have you heard about that new village?"

Nagato stared at Tobi, "Specify. New villages are made frequently, though they rarely ever stay up long enough to be noticeable."

Zetsu, however, knew which village Tobi was talking about, "Mahogakure, formerly known as Otogakure. I always wondered what caused it to pop up."

Nagato was a bit surprised, "You don't know anything about it?"

"Not a damn thing. I tried to find it, but I heard that there was some sort of barrier that rendered the village invisible and burned intruders. I can't validate the rumors I've heard without seeing the village for myself, but I do not have a passport. I can only get one from the Kagekage."

"Zetsu, keep in touch with Danzo for news about the two missing Jinchuriki. I shall use _Kamui_ to enter the village and see it for myself", Tobi ordered, "Nagato, I suggest that you and the rest of the Akatsuki watch the remaining Jinchuriki very carefully. **Yagura** 's death is not only tragic but it is also a major setback. We'll have to wait a few years for the Sanbi to reform."

* * *

Sasuke was suspicious, he has been for a while. When the Hokage said that Naruto was 'occupied' during their promotion, he understood. Naruto had his own life and needs aside from his duty as a shinobi. Who was he to deny his friend that? However, a few months is certainly too long for someone to be occupied with something unless they were on a mission.

But Naruto just became a Chunin, scratch that, he was still a Genin because he didn't show up. Sasuke, having once lost everything before, was starting to have pessimistic thoughts. Thoughts that would, if left unchecked or proven wrong, lead to dire consequences for himself, the Hokage, and Konoha as a whole.

* * *

Mahogakure was certainly not what Tobi expected. What he thought was simply a repurposed series of laboratories was instead a beautiful paradise. After taking a few more moments taking in the scenery, he quickly dived into the nearest alley to avoid detection. Just in time as well, for a duo shinobi turned the corner into the empty street he was just in.

The darkness of night allowed Tobi to blend in well with the shadows. He eavesdropped on the conversation the ninja were having to see if he could glean some information from them.

"...ck yeah. It sure is one hell of an upgrade from Oto."

"Yep, our new boss seems ve…"

The two ninjas passed by Tobi, unaware of his presence. 'So, some remnants of Oto have remained. Interesting', he thought as he traversed through more alleyways going towards the gigantic palace in the distance.

'It is quite interesting the lack of shinobi in the village. Perhaps they are just arrogant enough to think that lookouts are unnecessary...or perhaps the lookouts are just scarily well-hidden.' Tobi continued his trek towards the palace. It was about halfway to his destination that he realized, 'Wait, why am I walking? Eurgh, my idiotic facade must be starting to leak into my true self.' With that, he disappeared.

From a window high above, Hikari smirked and returned to his desk to do important paperwork.

* * *

The palace was dark inside with the only light sources being the occasional candle or lamp. Tobi walked through the long corridors and through various rooms. Upon reaching what he inferred to be the dining hall, he felt a sudden chill. Years of instinct and training allowed him to narrowly dodge the pitch black kunai that would've pierced his skull.

"Finally, an intruder. I must congratulate you for being the first person to successfully infiltrate my village."

Tobi looked at Kagekage, who was wearing a purple bathrobe. "Thanks! I really did try my best because it was really hard but I succeeded! By the way, nice outfit."

"Thank you." The Kagekage threw several more black kunai at Tobi who dodged them all in an exaggerated manner. Then he added some black shuriken. Tobi dodged them all.

Before he could throw any more, Tobi lunged at him. The Kagekage stood still and, when his opponent was just a few feet away, threw another kunai straight at the eyehole of the orange mask.

Tobi, being in the process of an attack, couldn't dodge and decided to reveal his trump card in favor of losing his life. The kunai went through Tobi's intangible body and he went through the Kagekage's.

"What a curious ability."

Tobi quickly got up and spun around to face him. "I wanted to surprise you later with that, but I guess it's too late now", he whined. Tobi used _Kamui_ to escape.

Hikari's clone dispelled and transferred its memories to the original. He only had one word to describe that encounter: "Interesting."

* * *

Sasuke was having a peaceful morning. He had a small breakfast, went out to train, had a small blond child sleeping on his couch, went to go- wait, what.

Sasuke backtracked to his living room and double checked to see if he was right. Yup, that's a small blond child sleeping on his couch. He continued his morning activities before realizing something.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Hiruzen inhaled a nice, slow, relaxing amount of whatever was in that pipe of his before blowing it all out. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs, "JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Naruto winced at the Hokage's volume. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just went to sleep in my apartment, then bam! I woke up on Sasuke's couch. I don't really know why you're overreacting. I just slept."

"You've currently been missing for a few months, your location unknown, and the only thing we do know is that you've been kidnapped for unknown purposes", Danzo said.

"What do you mean kidnapped? And a few months!?"

"Yes, kidnapped. You were taken by Hikariyami Senju, a man who has our Shodaime's very own Mokuton", Hiruzen answered. "I assume that since you remember nothing, you were unconscious for the entire duration of your absence. Though how he kept you alive is beyond me."

"Seals perhaps", Danzo suggested, "Maybe ninjutsu. Maybe he was kept alive using complex medical procedures."

"Whatever the method, it was successful, and you are still as healthy as you normally are." Hiruzen took another puff of his pipe.

"Can't say the same for you, Jiji", Naruto pointed out.

"Well, stress does that."

"Naruto", Danzo said, "since you have no other information for us, you are dismissed. You should visit your team, they've missed you dearly."

"At least now I know why Sasuke was freaking out. I just thought it was because I was sleeping in his house. Well, see ya Jiji, Danzo-ojisan."

* * *

Zetsu spied on Team 7's reunion. Although happy, he cannot help but feel that something is different about the boy.

Jiraiya is also spying, but not on Team 7.

'Damn, look at that bounce…hehe.'


	16. Chapter 15: Rainbow

"The Rokubi, Gobi, and Yonbi have disappeared."

It took Nagato a few seconds to register the statement. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"And why did you just tell me this now?", he asked.

"Because my clones just found this out a few minutes ago", Zetsu replied. He ran a pale hand through his hair, "The Jinchuriki are fine, it is the Biju themselves that have disappeared. As to how and why, I haven't got a clue."

Purple eyes narrowed. "I don't exactly know why, but I have a feeling that Hikariyami Senju is involved."

"We'll have to wait for Tobi to return with information. If it _is_ Hikariyami's fault, then we have to find out why he switched from kidnapping both the Jinchuriki and, by proxy, the Biju to just simply taking the beasts, as well as how."

Nagato exhaled loudly through his nose. He rubbed his fingers against his temples to ease his current headache, "Incomplete information, speculations, and rumors are all we have that we can use. When did things get so difficult?"

* * *

Tobi slipped his orange mask off and took a deep breath. He usually only took his mask off when bathing, eating, or sleeping. The last time he took his mask off like this was when...well, it wouldn't do to reminisce at this time, especially not with all the information he needed to sift through.

And so Tobi thought and thought. He kept on thinking for a few hours. Once he finished thinking, he slipped his mask back on and swirled into the vortex of his eye.

* * *

"Alright gaki, I know you've been freaking out recently about the whole 'I've been kidnapped and don't remember' thing, so that's why the old man and I agreed that a little downtime would do you good. So that's why when I tell you to relax, I expect you to, I dunno, _relax_!", Jiraiya yelled out, frustrated at his godson's apparent need to act like a hare high on expensive sugar.

Naruto's yellow hair bounced up and down as he did. "But, but-"

"No buts expect yours on a seat. As much as I would love to take you out and gallivant around the village, I agree with Tsunade that you need a break." Jiraiya left the room after opening the window. Before he left, he said, "And don't get any ideas about escaping. Trust me, I'll know."

Naruto sighed and begrudgingly accepted his fate. His blue eyes locked onto a large wasp that flew in from the window. "And to think this couldn't get any worse", he murmured to himself. As if mocking him with laughter, the wasp shook and buzzed its wings.

* * *

Green eyes stared at the stars that told her everything. Sakura, in shock and disbelief, ignored the message, pushing the memory deep within her mind, so that it may never again resurface and deny her of her denial.

Up above, the stars faltered. If anyone paid enough attention, they would see the stars subtly changing; the brighter stars darkened while the dimmer ones disappeared as if they were distraught.

* * *

Hikari stared at the raven sleeping. Out of all the people that would oppose him one day, this one would be the most dangerous. He could just end it now. A small flick of his wrist and a kunai would slit the pale throat, or perhaps a precise and powerful senbon strike could sever his brainstem. Maybe he could go with the classic neck-snap. However, Hikari decided to leave the boy alone.

After all, he's already won. There is nothing Sasuke nor anyone else can do to stop him. He finds it amusing that, even though the Uchiha prides himself on his special red eyes, he was just as blind as the others. 'Oh well', he thought, 'This just makes everything significantly easier.'

And so, with the sound of crickets chirping in the background, the Kagekage left Konoha just as silently as he entered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Far above in the sky, the stars wept in fear and despair.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short, but still important.**_


	17. Chapter 16: Nogard

" **Dnah fot ous tegtie rof ebnoit tautis sih thtiwl aed tsumew. Eno Detaf ehth tiwd necsaot dew ollaeb tont sumeh."**

" _Nalp Sih fot rapsis iht fitahw dna? Flesmihm e ederot, Eno Detaf ehth tiwe sirott naemsi Eno Desrucca eht fitahw?"_

" **Ecner efniluft buoda. Ssenkrad fon esoh ceht neebsyaw lasaheh."**

" _Noitar eneg weneht nignir ehsus drawot gnik rowdna Mih gnip lehsi, ec norof, Ssenkrad ehts pah rep."_

" **Ecner efniluft buodrehtona. Sdraw dna snoit aer cruo dnasdogs udna Mih tsnia gadek rowsyaw lasah Ssenkrad. Tideg avart ahts nomeadh tiw dlrow ruodets efnidna Egruocsrats ehth tiwsu deug alpsahti. Sreh toni Htrae dna Lleh degremsahti. Tfelth guant ubth guan, detare tilboy llatots dlrow rieht dahevah etanut rofnu ylurteht."**

" _Krad ehtne ve, sune ve, egnahcs gniht."_

" **Eehth tiwsiht gniss ucsides aec lliwi. Tsixet onhtoddnahtod tahtl lafonoit anmad ehtdna Rotaerc Dnoces ehtfoht aedehtt neverp dluo wohwesoht lladna emt sniagaden rut ev ah uo ytaht raelcsiti."**

" _Gnild demruoy tergerot emoc lliw, Nainocard, ouy."_

" **On. Nairagluf, ecnat shsiloof, lacis iadak calruoy tergerot emoc lliwuoy."**

" _Ecner efniluft buoda."_

* * *

"¡Idiota dragón! ¡Tu plan conducirá a una muerte innecesaria!"

" **Yldnil bos Desrucca ehtts urtot sloo fllaera uoy."**

"Y deberías avergonzarte por querer destruir lo que has creado."

* * *

"Τα σχέδιά σας είναι χαζή. Δεν πρέπει να παρεμβαίνετε."

" **Yras secen siti!"**

"Ένας ανόητος, είσαι πραγματικά."

* * *

 **"Ael penim rae hot, Drol O, eehth cees ebi."**

 **"Dnim dnatra ehruoy seug alptah wemot la everdna, Nogard Ylthgink ym, ka eps."**

 **"Eno Taerg, ou yk naht. Esir s'Rosseccus ehtni elor s'Desrucca ehttuo badenrec nocmai. Nalpe nivid yth gnidrag ersnoit netnisuo icilam evahyameh tahtra efi. Sdo gsuts niagae gne versih gnikat dnagnid nocs baerofeb Dnoces ehtyar teb lliweh taht feil ebymsiti. Enorh tehtot dnecsan acehe rofeb Rosseccus eht lliklliweh taht."**

 **"Enorh t _sih_ otdencsad louc _eh_ erofeb _mih_ de yarteb _rehtorb sih_ s atsuj?"**

 **"Snoitca s'fles tsapym tad emah samai. Emits ihtsd e edliv egnin nalpsi ehtaht evei lebylurt odi, re vew oh."**

 **"Emt felsah nois iv citehp orpym, gni yd, gni gamai. Wonth girgni eb er'ouy dion arapwoht sujwo nkottid een t'nod i, neht nev etub."**

 **"T-" "Nogard ym, ec nelis. Yl gnidroc canoi tautis ehtel dnah ot ouy tsurt llahs ineht, lliwlli saheh evei lebyl urtuo y fidna erom rednop, esa elp."**

 **"Lle wyr ev."**

* * *

None of them, not a single one, noticed her. The Dragon did not notice the silent, minuscule particles of ice and snow drift softly by as he tried to convince his peers of evil rising. If he knew just who was listening, he might not have cared. He might have tried to convince her as well.

But his efforts would have been in vain. The Dragon would have failed, just as he failed to convince the others, except for his Lord. In fact, had he known the Glacier's actual alliance, he would have shivered, for she has not forgiven him, nor will she ever forgive him, and he shall pay for his past transgressions against those she loved.

The Inferno lives on, fueling the Betrayed's power and guiding the Glacier in her once-thawed heart.

* * *

"Well, was that not just informative? That damn dragon's at it again. Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I have more important things to attend to, right now."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just wistfully pondering my past and planning out my day. I was just thinking about planting some orange lilies and perhaps some peonies in the garden."

"S'that flower language for something or did you just randomly choose those two flowers."

"A bit of both actually."

"What do they mean?"

"Heheheh, did you really think it would be that easy?"

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll find out all by my damn self."

"There's a book in the library on hanakotoba, I recommend you read it if you really _must_ know why I chose those flowers."

* * *

"Ha! Guess what?"

"What, did you finally learn that your choice of clothing is atrocious and have decided to purchase new, respectable, and useful attire whilst burning all your old clothing in a pyre where I can warm up some delectable sake?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?!"

"Since you didn't seem to understand a word I said, allow me to say it in a way you can't possibly not understand: They suck."

"Fuck you. Anyway, no, not that. I learned what those flowers of yours mean."

"Oh? Do tell."

"The peonies represent nobility or royalty, and the orange lilies represent hatred or revenge."

"Good job, you know how to study."

"Shut up."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think I got those flower meanings correct. Knowing myself, though, probably not.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Departure and Preparation

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hokage-sama? Don't you think it's too soon?", Kakashi asked.

"Perhaps it is, but Naruto certainly seems eager to go."

Kakashi sighed, "I only hope Sasuke takes this well."

"Hmm, yes, I had thought that might be a problem. That is why I want you to take _him_ on a training trip."

"With all due respect, I don't quite think-" "Nonsense! You are an excellent candidate. Sasuke admires and respects you, so I have no doubt he would accept an opportunity to have you apprentice him", the Hokage interrupted.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Speak away."

"Training him is one thing, but an apprenticeship? Isn't that a bit much?"

The Hokage chuckled and smoked his pipe, "Maybe so. However, this is the only idea I have at the moment that may placate Sasuke when Naruto leaves. Their friendly rivalry is still a rivalry, one fueled by kindness and understanding, and it will do Konoha no good to have him regress into his old personality. The goals are different, the soul is not."

"Very well. Let me think about it."

"You have until a week from now, a day before Naruto leaves. If you accept to train him, I advise you to leave with Jiraiya and travel with him for a while before splitting. I want the boys to have their last memory of eachother to not be about the kidnapping, but a happy memory of their friendship before they go their separate ways."

"And Sakura?"

"Ah, Tsunade has expressed interest in an apprenticeship. The girl has shown remarkable talent in the hospital. Based on previous reports, you have described her as having great intelligence, but little power."

"Yes, Sakura has always been the weakest of Team 7. She has low chakra reserves and is more suited for a support role rather than being in the front lines like Naruto and Sasuke. If Tsunade trains her, it is doubtless she will become a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes. In the meantime, think about my proposal."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Several cracks rang throughout the yard.

"Excellent work! Now reload...aim...and fire!"

The trainees fired their rifles all at once. The target dummies were riddled with more holes.

The trainer looked at them with approval. "Outstanding! Set down your rifles and return to your barracks, we have finished for today."

From his balcony, Hikari watched as all the young men and women returned to their bunks for the night. Surprisingly, he felt pride for his soldiers, shinobi, and his village. In a way, it reminded him of his old home. 'Careful now', he thought to himself, 'You're becoming maudlin.'

Setting those thoughts aside, Hikari retreated to his office to do some paperwork. Once that was finished, he went to another room, one that he used to keep an eye on the goings-on of the Elemental Nations.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi," he said to the large screen opposite to the door. The screen showed static for a moment before showing surveillance of the Hokage. The old man was getting ready for bed. Seeing that nothing interesting would occur, Hikari called for Naruto.

The screen split into a few thousand tiny squares. 'Ugh, shadow clones.' "Focus: Naruto Uzumaki - Main."

The screen zoomed in to one of the tiny squares and showed the main Naruto, who, unlike his clones who were sparring and practicing jutsu, was eating ramen like a dehydrated elephant slurping water, so nothing extraordinary was happening there, either.

"Hmm, who else, who else?", Hikari mused to himself. "Let's try...Zetsu Ichikami."

The screen split in half. Zetsu was watching Naruto. His clone was currently in a meeting with the Akatsuki. "They must really like meetings", he muttered, "Tobi."

The screen turned to static. 'Damn that _kamui_.'

Hikari shut the screen off and went to his room to rest.

* * *

By the week's end, Kakashi had made his decision. Hiruzen was hospitalized (forcefully) by Tsunade after he collapsed while pacing in his office. Stress and old age, she said. Danzo was acting as temporary Hokage until he recovers (everyone was reluctant to add the 'or dies' that went unspoken).

Kakashi looked at the old ROOT leader. Aside from a few gray hairs, he hadn't changed much over the years.

Danzo had been told by Hiruzen of his proposal to Kakashi. "Have you made your decision?"

Kakashi, having been trained as a shinobi to expect the unexpected, was not surprised that Danzo knew what he was here for. "I have. I will agree to have Sasuke become my apprentice."

"Very well. Give me a rough report of your curriculum and a signed apprenticeship document by tomorrow so that I may officially approve of your decision. Don't give me that look, I can see under your mask. Jiraiya had to go through this process as well."

"Alright then..." Kakashi didn't know how to address the interim Hokage.

"Even though it is a temporary arrangement, I am still Hokage. As such, you must address me accordingly."

"Alright then, Hokage-sama."

* * *

His flesh burned like hellfire. The pain is all he could focus on. Intense. Scorching. Death was a more merciful fate than enduring this.

"It'll be over soon", the bitch said, her glasses reflecting the light of the torches above, concealing her eyes. The more he screamed, the wider she grinned.

All of a sudden the pain ceased. Was he dead? An arm burst from his neck.

* * *

Another arm emerged from the newly-made cadaver's mouth. The first hand tore off the side of the corpse's throat. Then each hand grabbed opposite sides of the large hole and pushed downwards.

She gazed at her master as he emerged anew. He looked younger, more powerful. He emerged nude, accentuating his changes. Golden eyes opened as he took a long, deep breath.

"Clothe me", he ordered. His voice was slightly deeper, perhaps a result of his youthful body.

Having made preparation after preparation, she was quite ready for any demand he made, for anything he required while recovering.

She handed him a simple black robe.

Orochimaru pulled the black robe on himself. Surprisingly, very little blood and viscera stained him. Only a few small strips of skin were caught in his hair, easily brushed off by his pale hand.

"Kusanagi?", he asked.

The girl shook her head, "Destroyed."

Orochimaru, not yet used to his new body, could not help but let his disappointment and sadness show. "What else is gone?"

"Everything. Everyone. I managed to save one, but he was the one you arose from."

His frown dipped further downwards. "What has happened while I was...away?"

Knowing how aggressive he could get when angered enough, she reluctantly told him the truth, "The Biju are all gone, save for the Kyuubi, the Leaf has increased their security tenfold due to the abduction of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, who recently has returned under mysterious circumstance, and Akatsuki has started moving much earlier than expected."

Before he could stop it, a sneer developed on his face at the mention of his former associates. "Do tell me why."

"The disappearance of the Biju has jumpstarted their operations. They've begun their plans to seize the Jinchuriki and search for the Biju."

"Well, well. It would certainly be unfortunate if one of the eight were to appear...in someone else's hands. Would it not?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, it would. There is one other thing that has occurred during your temporary death."

"Hm?"

"All the laboratories have been destroyed and Otogakure has been replaced by a new village."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Mahogakure currently stands in the plot of land where Sound once stood."

"And who led such a project?"

"A Senju."

"Tsunade? That gambling drunkard?", Orochimaru asked in genuine surprise.

"No. It is a man known as Hikariyami Senju."

"Another one of Hashirama's descendants?"

"Yes. He even has _Mokuton_."

"Interesting...How powerful is he?"

"They say he was the one to take the Kyuubi boy; entering the Leaf undetected, knocking out the Jinchuriki's guards, including Kakashi Hatake, and leaving with the boy in his arms, all without any problems. The newest bingo book has him ranked as an S-Class shinobi, with the highest bounty ever posted by Konoha", she explained.

Orochimaru turned around to hide his astonishment. "We'll have to wait until we gather one or two of the Biju before tackling him. Come, **Karin**."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"Any news?"

"The Draconian plots publicly. The others warn him of his goal's consequences, but their warnings fall on deaf ears, muffled by hubris and prejudice."

"You could just say nothing new."

She smiled a bit. He knew he should be somewhat insulted by that smile; he's picked up the tells of when she's feeling particularly condescending. Yet, he can't seem to bring himself to be angry. She's been quite helpful so far.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask..."

"The Scourge?"

Hikari nodded.

"It lives again, in you, but as a different substance, in a different form. It is no longer an affliction, a disease. Now, it survives as a piece of you and your power. Your abilities remain, but no longer are they bound to daemons and monarchs. It is your own to do with as you see fit."

"Hmm." He didn't know what to say to that. What was once his curse is now simply a part of him.

"Why question what you already know the answer to?"

"What do you- Oh, I hate it when she does that." She had a knack for vanishing abruptly.

* * *

Deciding to forgo his kage attire, Hikari put on a simple black kimono and his favorite hat and went to the nearest park.

A small line of ducklings followed their mother across a pond. Sitting down on a bench, he began reading the bingo book he bought along the way. There were a few new faces, but none were above C-Rank. Except for one.

'Oho, how insulting. I am at least worth a few more million ryo than that.' "You can come out now!"

Tobi was unsurprised. He stepped out of the tree's shadow and sat beside his fellow eccentric.

"What brings you here this time?", Hikari asked, tucking his book under his arm.

"Senpai was mad at me, so Tobi decided to visit his new friend!"

Hikari was amused. "I don't remember us becoming friends."

"Of course we are! Kisame-senpai once said that strangers are friends you haven't met yet. Or was it victims?"

"Nevertheless, how can we be friends? We don't know that much about eachother. And we tried to kill eachother."

"*Gasp* How could I forget! Bad Tobi! Bad, bad Tobi!", he exclaimed, banging his fists against his head.

"Now, now, no need for violence. Why don't we get to know eachother?"

"Ok! My favorite color is...

...

...

...

...

...

...and that's how I managed to get Sasori-senpai into a dress."

Hikari was...silent by the time Tobi was finished. That was...a lot of information.

"Ok, your turn!"

Hikari cleared his throat, "Very well. My favorite color is...

...

...and that's how I got my pet dog." What he failed to mention was that his dog was enormous, breathed fire, and had three heads, but those were hardly important details. "It's getting quite late. Don't you have anywhere to be?"

"I just remembered that I have paperwork to do!" Without even saying goodbye, Tobi swirled into his eye.

Once again, Hikari only had one word to describe that encounter: "Interesting."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame watched the four leave the village. Originally, the plan was for them to 'introduce themselves', but with Itachi's waning health, they opted to watch from a distance. If they were spotted, it would alert the adults, but that was fine with them. They're just here as messengers, after all.

Jiraiya and Kakashi did spot them, but they didn't acknowledge their presence until later.

* * *

The sand was motionless. Something was coming. Ebizo felt it in his old bones. The desert spoke to him, its silence whispering to him. He has to tell Chiyo, Gaara, the council. He'll tell that fat fool of a daimyo if he must.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for shutting down the power and unknowingly deleting my shit, electric and gas company that I shall not name**_

 **ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**


	19. Chapter 18: The Beast Of Sand and Wind

Hikariyami strolled through Suna. His thick, hooded cloak hid his features but made him stand out. Even the shinobi were stunned at his choice of attire. No one in their right mind would wear something so warm-looking in the middle of a scorching desert.

Despite the glances and gawks, Hikari continued walking through the village without pause. He stopped only once to gaze at a tiny cactus before continuing on his way. Arriving at a nondescript building, he knocked twice before a man with glasses opened the door and led him inside.

"Jounin-san", he greeted.

"Kagekage-sama", the man replied.

"Now, now. We're friends, remember? Just Hikari will do."

"Then why not call me by _my_ name?"

"You have so many. It is quite difficult to be sure of which one to use."

" **Nazonohito** will do for now. In any case, are you here because of the boy?"

"Yes", Hikari replied, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "Well, the fox within the boy, anyway."

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"Does he remember?"

"I am still uncertain."

"Hm? Why ever not? You've had months to observe and communicate with him."

"He's been acting as it normally does - training the boy in using Biju chakra, being a general grump, the usual."

"Perhaps I'll have to visit him myself."

Nazonohito nodded, "Yes, I suppose that would be best."

"Alright then, it's decided." Hikari rose from the chair and shook his subordinate's hand, "Thank you for the information, Nazonohito. I shall see you again when it is my time to speak with Kurama."

Nazonohito opened the door, "I hope you have a good day, Hikari."

"And you as well."

* * *

As he left the village of Suna, Hikari spotted a very small, very thin line in the distance. 'I hope they make good use of my gifts', he thought. Smiling, he continued on his way back to Mahogakure.

* * *

A raging tornado devoured every mote of sand and dust within its vicinity. It ripped those unfortunate enough to not escape in time apart with ease; animals, plants, entire villages disassembled and scattered throughout the expansive desert. The swift, slicing winds rent through everything they touched.

Deidara watched the natural disaster devastate a lone oasis from a safe distance. However, even from so far away, his clay bird struggled against the mighty gale. As a particularly strong gust shook his mount, he was forced to kneel and grip the bird with his own hands.

Beneath him, standing on the desert floor, Sasori fared better against the winds, though the tremendous amount of sand did restrict his puppet's mobility, if only slightly.

The two watched as the tornado abruptly veered towards them, charging at the two shinobi with otherworldly speed. They were torn apart before they could react.

It was fortunate they were only clones.

* * *

Zetsu deactivated the _Omnisight Jutsu_. "They've found it."

"Truly? Are we certain it's not another distraction?", Nagato asked.

"Yes. For a brief moment, I saw its eyes peeking from a small gap in the tornado."

"Can we predict where it is headed?"

"To get revenge on Suna, perhaps", Tobi answered in his true voice, "They have imprisoned and stolen its power for decades. I cannot even begin to fathom the mind of a Biju, but I know that _I_ would certainly not appreciate what was done to it if it was done to me."

"Reasonable. Zetsu, notify Deidara and Sasori of the Ichibi's potential primary target. I want them to engage with the Ichibi."

"Very well", Zetsu replied.

* * *

On the horizon, he spotted his target. As he advanced, he saw a small dot approach him from the side. As the dot neared, he could discern its details. It was a gray bird with two humans on it.

Enraged by this interruption, Shukaku spun to face them, while still moving towards his target, wanting to surprise his soon-to-be victims. After a few seconds of walking sideways, he charged towards them.

* * *

Deidara watched from the distance as the Ichibi rushed towards his clay constructs. After the tornado of wind and sand engulfed them, he yelled, "Katsu!"

The explosion wasn't as large as he wanted it to be, but the mission would go smoother without interference from Suna. The explosion halted the tornado for just a moment before it grew in intensity.

* * *

Shukaku grunted as the flicker of flame barely singed him. Despite the lack of damage, it nonetheless irritated him considerably. He thrashed about in rage before he sensed two familiar signatures. Shukaku shot towards those who he thought he already killed.

* * *

Sasori looked on impassively as the Ichibi neared. He opened his puppet's mouth and, when the Biju was close enough, fired multiple senbon coated in a poison given to him by a 'mysterious benefactor', although most of the Akatsuki could guess who that was at this point. That is if what Tobi said was the truth, anyway.

He tested the poison while accompanying Kakuzu on a hunt for a B-Ranked ninja in the Bingo Book. Hidan was, and still is, headless. Because of this, the immortal's body was locked in Hidan's room until his head was located.

The poison was frighteningly efficient. It dissolved the victim's chakra and prevented her from regenerating her chakra. Once there was no longer any chakra in her body, the poison abruptly became highly physically damaging. Extensive analyses of the poison showed it to be a derivative of fluoroantimonic acid with extremely altered properties to make sure it targeted chakra and only affected the intended victim. How such a substance was altered, Sasori did not know.

The poisoned senbon should have been flung around by the tornado's rapid winds, but Sasori designed this particular puppet specifically for dealing with Futon users. The senbon flew too fast for the winds to significantly divert them.

* * *

Shukaku felt several painful pinpricks on his body. The pain intensified greatly. It was not long before he fell face-forward and succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori both watched as the tornado slowly dispersed, revealing the Ichibi's sleeping form.

Sasori was a bit surprised, though not unhappy, to see that the poison could not completely destroy the chakra of a Biju. It would not do for the Ichibi to die.

Deidara examined the Ichibi's body. "It looks different, un. Is it me or is it bigger?"

Sasori replied, "Yes. Much larger than what Zetsu estimated. Then again, he did base his calculations on the position of the eyes in the tornado. We do not exactly know how dense the tornado was nor what position the Ichibi was in."

The Ichibi was titanic. Its distinct markings were darker and more feral-looking. Its eyes were half-lidded, displaying golden orbs flecked with small splotches of a darker yellow. But there was one startling detail that caught both their attention.

Its tail was missing.


End file.
